Promise
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Aku hiks ... merindukan Umma dan Appa."/ "Heechul-ah, gomawo." /"Bandara?"/ "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"/ "Aku — hiks — aku takut kalian — kalian akan —meninggalkanku."/"Tinggallah bersama kami, Hyung." Chap 5 update. Ending Chap! Ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu
1. Prologue

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : "**Sebenarnya apa yang Hyung bicarakan dengan Eunhyuk Hyung, sih?"**/ **"Dia siapa, Hyung?"/ "UMMMMMAAAAAA! APPPPPPAAAAAAA! ANDWAE!"

Saya mencoba hadir dengan ff multichapter. Ga tau akan berakhir di chapter berapa, tapi mudah-mudahan ga terlalu panjang. Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan. Happy reading ^^

Promise

"Hae Hyung, ppaliwa! Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku tak mau basah kuyup atau malah menunggu lebih lama di gedung ini."

Seorang namja dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal dan berkulit pucat, terlihat menatap sosok namja lainnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namja itu memiliki paras tampan. Ah, bukan hanya salah satunya. Tapi keduanya memiliki paras yang sangat tampan.

Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik Cho. Cho Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah siswa dari Saphire Blue High School. Donghae, sang kakak duduk di tingkat akhir, sedangkan Kyuhyun berda satu tingkat di bawahnya. Selain dikenal karena ketampanan mereka, Cho bersaudara ini juga dikenal dengan prestasi mereka. Baik dari segi akademik maupun non akademik.

Cho Donghae, mantan Ketua OSIS yang memiliki banyak prestasi. Semua program yang ada dalam masa jabatannya berjalan dengan sukses. Selain itu, Donghae selalu masuk ke dalam 10 siswa berprestasi di angkatannya. Beberapa kali menyumbangkan piala kejuaraan dance yang diikutinya bersama dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini dialah yang menggantikan jabatan kakaknya menjadi Ketua OSIS. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak, Kyuhyun juga selalu memberi kejutan di setiap kegiatan yang ia jalankan. Kyuhyun juga memiliki otak di atas rata-rata. Ia termasuk anak yang jenius sehingga bisa loncat kelas. Dan jangan lupakan juga prestasinya di bidang tarik suara. Bersama dengan grup vokal sekolahnya yang diberi nama KRY, ia berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dalam setiap perlombaan.

"Hujan, kan? Hyung sih terlalu lama. Sebenarnya apa yang Hyung bicarakan dengan Eunhyuk Hyung, sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mempoutkan mulutnya. Sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah stoicnya itu.

"Aku yakin, jika SparKyu melihatmu seperti itu, mereka pasti akan langsung berpindah haluan menjadi Jewels."

Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglarenya pada Eunhyuk. Yang hanya membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Mau diapakan lagi. Hujan sudah turun, kan? Kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda," Donghae berujar lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Hilang sudah semua yang ada dalam bayangannya sejak jam istirahat tadi. Rencananya hari ini ia dan Kibum, salah satu teman sekelasnya, akan melakukan tanding Starcraft. Kebetulan rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok saja.

"Tenanglah, Kyu, Bummie pasti mengerti. Lagi pula, masih ada lain waktu kan untuk kalian tanding Starcraft itu," seolah mengerti apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun, Donghae berujar sambil mnegusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terobos saja hujannya?"

Usulan yang sangat asal dari Eunhyuk itu membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah deathglare dari Donghae. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya meringis melihat deathglare dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eunhyuk Hyung benar. Kita terobos saja hujan ini, Hyung. Tidak terlalu _ appo!"

"Kau bilang apa? Menerobos hujan hmm? Kau lupa kalau kau itu akan langsung sakit kalau kau kehujanan? Kau mau membuatku mati cemas karena kau demam?"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan sayang dari Donghae. Mulutnya langsung terkunci mendengar ucapan Hyungnya itu.

"Berhenti tertawa Hyukkie. Itu semua juga karena usulmu."

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tertawa, walau tanpa suara, langsung membungkam mulutnya. Tak ingin membuat namja ikan di sampingnya itu mengamuk.

"Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda baru pulang," tegas Donghae, yang mau tak mau membuat dua namja di sampingnya mengangguk lesu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat anggukan dari adik dan sahabatnya itu. Ternyata sesekali bersikap tegas pada orang terdekat itu perlu juga. Selama ini, Donghae memang bisa dibilang cukup memanjakan Kyuhyun. Tinggal jauh dari orang tua, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat dekat. Selain itu Donghae juga merasa bertanggung jawab penuh pada adiknya itu. Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya.

~Promise~

Sepertinya saat ini Korea mulai memasuki musim hujan. Sudah sejak beberapa hari ini hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul. Membuat sekeliling jalan menjadi basah. Tak jarang tercipta genangan air. Selain itu, hujan yang terus mengguyur Seoul membuat rasa dingin begitu terasa. Walau mungkin tak sedingin saat musim salju. Tapi tetap saja.

Donghae tengah berjalan sendirian malam itu. Dia baru saja dari sebuah mini market yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin malam terasa menggigit kulitnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat segera menghangatkan dirinya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di luar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di rumahnya, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di jalan. Dengan perlahan, Donghae mendekati sesuatu itu. Matanya langsung membelalak saat mengetahui seorang namja tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Kondisi namja itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Di wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka lebam. Selain itu, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terlihat luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah walau tak banyak. Tubuh namja itu juga basah kuyup. Kedua matanya terpejam. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, bahkan nyaris membiru.

Donghae langsung berusaha membawa namja itu ke rumahnya. Dengan susah payah, Donghae menggendong namja itu di punggungnya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari tadi. Ingin mencapai rumahnya lebih cepat agar ia dapat memberi pertolongan pada namja di gendongannya itu.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat membukakan pintu untuk Donghae. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Donghae tengah menggendong seseorang di punggungnya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan, Donghae sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kyu, tolong kau ambilkan air untuk mengompres dan bawa ke kamar Hyung. Ppali!"

Tanpa banyak kata, setelah menutup pintu depan, Kyuhyun menuju dapur dan mencari apa yang diminta Hyungnya itu. Tak sampai 10 menit, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae dengan membawa baskom air.

"Dia siapa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyerahkan baskom air itu pada Donghae.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tadi aku melihatnya tergeletak di jalan. Melihat kondisinya, aku tak tega, jadi langsung membawanya ke rumah. Kau tak keberatan kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memandang Hyung nya itu.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku justru senang. Lagi pula, masih ada satu kamar kosong di rumah ini, kan? Setidaknya sampai kondisi namja ini pulih, lebih baik ia tinggal disini bersama kita, kan?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mengompres namja di hadapannya.

"Apa tak ada tanda pengenal di pakaian nya tadi, Hyung?"

"Mollayo. Aku belum melihatnya. Coba kau periksa saja di pakaian yang dikenakan namja ini tadi. Aku letakkan pakaiannya di keranjang cuci itu," ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk keranjang cucian yang ada di pojok kamarnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keranjang cuci. Mencari-cari tanda pengenal atau apapun yang dapat menjelaskan siapa namja misterius itu. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah dompet di salah satu saku celana namja itu.

Kyuhyun membawanya ke hadapan Donghae dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Buka saja, Kyu. Cukup cari tanda pengenalnya saja. Jangan yang lain."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka dompet tersebut dan mengambil salah satu tanda pengenal yang ada di dompet itu.

"Park Jung Soo, mahasiswa tingkat satu di Seoul University, jurusan Musik," baca Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mahasiswa? Berarti lebih tua dari kita?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mengembalikan kartu mahasiswa itu ke tempat semula dan meletakkan dompet itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Donghae.

"Sudah malam, Hyung, lebih baik Hyung istirahat. Biarkan saja Jung Soo-ssi disini. Hyung tidur di kamarku saja."

Donghae mengangguk. Setelah yakin Park Jung Soo, namja tadi, merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Membawas erta baskom berisi air tadi.

"Kau masuklah dulu ke kamarmu. Aku akan menaruh ini di dapur."

Kyuhyun menurut. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya danlangsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menunggu Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jadi, untuk malam ini Hyung akan tidur dengan namdongsaeng Hyung, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama.

"Sudah malam, Hyung. Kalau kau berencana mengejekku, kau tunda besok saja, ne? Itu juga kalau kau bisa."

Donghae ganti tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun langsung ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo, nae dongsaeng."

"Jaljayo, Hyung."

Dan kini, hanya sepi yang melingkupi kamar itu. Baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun sudah sama-sama jatuh ke dalam mimpi mereka.

~Promise~

"UMMMMMAAAAAA! APPPPPPAAAAAAA! ANDWAE!"

TBC

Huaaa, ga tau kenapa ini ff dihapus sama admin FFn,  
padahal udah ada yg review walau ga banyak,  
chapter 1 udah siap, tinggal publish aja,  
tpi tergantung respon Chingudeul juga,  
jadi, ditunggu RnR nya, ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : **"Ku mohon, jangan bunuh aku!"/ "Park Jung Soo katamu?"/ "Umma! Appa!"/ "...,maukah kau untuk sementara membiarkannya tinggal disini?

Chap 1 update, mianhae kalo gaje, membingungkan, nyebelin, dll deh. Happy reading ^^

**Promise**

**Chapter 1**

"UMMMMMAAAAAA! APPPPPPAAAAAAA! ANDWAE!"

Donghae tersentak dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara teriakan. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terlihat masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran. Namun di detik berikutnya, Donghae terkesiap. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari asal suara teriakan itu.

"Ah, itu pasti dari ..."

"ANDWAEEEE!"

Donghae langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu kembali mendengar suara teriakan. Tak dihiraukannya Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Dan masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, Donghae langsung membuka pintunya. Walau tak terlalu menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Donghae terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, di ambang pintu masuk kamarnya. Menatap dengan kening yang mengernyit pada sosok namja di hadapannya. Namja yang ia ketahui bernama Park Jung Soo dan berusia satu tahun di atasnya. Jung Soo terlihat duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah mengelilingi kamar Donghae. Dari posisi berdiri Donghae saat ini, Donghae dapat melihat jika tubuh Jung Soo yang bergetar.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan mendekati Jung Soo. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap sangat hati-hati seperti ini. Hanya saja, nalurinya mengatakan agar dirinya tak membuat namja yang tengah gemetar di hadapannya ini terkejut dan merasa ... terancam.

Jarak antara Donghae dan Jung Soo semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Tap!

Donghae berhasil mencapai tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Tak ada gerakan lain. Donghae hanya memperhatikan Jung Soo dari tempatnya. Saat ini jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ada di luar kamar, hanya memperhatikan apa yang Donghae lakukan.

Jung Soo terlihat mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Donghae. Sorot matanya yang tajam sama sekali tak pernah lepas dari sosok Donghae. Tapi, walau matanya menatap tajam pada Donghae, tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergerak menjauhi Donghae. Ia semakin merapat dengan kepala tempat tidur.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku!" hardik Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar hardikan Jung Soo. Apalagi mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jung Soo. Sedangkan Donghae sama sekali bergeming mendengar hardikan Jung Soo. Ia masih bersikap tenang. Bahkan menunjukkan angelic smile nya pada Jung Soo. Sama sekali tak merasa gentar dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Jung Soo.

"Pergi! Sudah kubilang pergi dari rumahku!" Jung Soo kembali menghardik Donghae.

Donghae masih tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang masih berada di luar menatap tak mengerti ke arah Donghae yang sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya Jung Soo-ssi."

Donghae mulai membuka suara. Kyuhyun terlihat menyamankan posisi berdirinya di ambang pintu. Ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Jung Soo terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Saat ini, kau berada di rumahku. Lebih tepatnya lagi, di kamarku dan di atas tempat tidurku. Apa kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat Jung Soo membulatkan matanya sejenak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Donghae. Saat ini ia baru menyadari jika dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Jung Soo kembali memandang Donghae. Namun bukan dengan sorot mata tajam lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tatapannya kali ini penuh dengan ketakutan. Jung Soo semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, walau itu sama sekali tak membuat jaraknya dan Donghae semakin jauh.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti melihat sikap Jung Soo. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung, jangan keluarkan kepolosanmu saat ini. Bukan waktu yang tepat," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Celetukan Kyuhyun itu membuat Donghae dan Jung Soo menatap ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Sejak Hyung masuk ke kamar ini. Hyung saja yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku," Kyuhyun menjawab sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Donghae.

"Ku mohon, jangan bunuh aku!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Jung Soo. Sedikit, mungkin sangat, terkejut mendengar ucapan Jung Soo. Memang tak terlalu keras, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga kedua Cho bersaudara itu.

"Mwo!"

~Promise~

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah televisi. Biasanya saat libur seperti ini, Kyuhyun pasti menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game. Tapi pagi ini, ia sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk memegang berbagai macam game portable miliknya. Ia justru sejak tadi hanya melihat kesibukan Hyung nya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua juga satu tamu di rumah mereka.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, wae?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari masakan yang ia buat.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Jung Soo-ssi itu? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Seolah-olah kita adalah orang jahat yang ingin mencelakainya."

Donghae sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti ada apa dengan namja yang ia tolong malam tadi itu. Tapi sepertinya, melihat kondisinya yang cukup mengenaskan malam tadi, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Mollayo, Kyu. Aku juga tak tahu. Nanti saja kita tanyai dia. Oh, ya, kau bisa telpon dokter Han untuk datang ke rumah?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa, Hyung?"

"Biar bagaimanapun, Jung Soo-ssi perlu perawatan untuk luka-lukanya itu, Kyu. Tidak mungkin, kan, kita yang mengurusnya. Kita dekati saja dia hampir histeris seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memang benar, setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat Cho bersaudara itu shock, Jung Soo seolah menjaga jarak dari mereka. Hanya sedikit saja pergerakan Donghae atau Kyuhyun ke arahnya, maka Jung Soo akan berteriak histeris. Air mata juga akan langsung membasahi wajahnya. Maka dari itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jung Soo di kamar Donghae.

"Nah, sarapannya sudah siap. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Hyung akan mengantarkan makanan ini kekamar Jung Soo-ssi."

"Hyung yakin dia mau makan?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Kita hanya mampu mencobanya, kan, Kyu? Hyung juga tak ingin dia sampai kelaparan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap tamu kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dapur. Menunggu Donghae kembali. Tak sampai 15 menit, Donghae terlihat sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Hyung meninggalkan nampan itu di depan pintu kamar dan berpesan untuk dia mengambilnya dan kembali meletakkan nampan itu di tempat semula jika sudah selesai makan. Hyung akan mengambil nampan itu satu jam lagi."

"Dia menjawab ucapanmu?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita makan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua makan sambil sesekali berbincang. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka di dekat tangga.

~Promise~

Donghae dan Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tak mengerti oleh sikap Jung Soo. Mereka berdua berfikir Jung Soo hanya akan bersikap waspada pada mereka berdua saja. Tapi ternyata Jung Soo juga bersikap seperti itu pada dokter Han. Butuh waktu 3 jam untuk membuat Jung Soo mau menemui dokter Han. Membiarkan dokter Han melihat bagaimana kondisinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, Hyung?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga belum tau apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyu. Dokter Han tadi bilang, sepertinya ia mengalami shock dan membuatnya selalu terbayang dengan kejadian itu. Mungkin itu semua berkaitan dengan kondisinya sebelum aku menemukannya. Aku tak mau berfikir aneh-aneh, hanya saja, mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada kita pagi tadi, membuatku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan."

"Kesimpulan apa, Hyung?"

Donghae menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Jung Soo-ssi malam tadi. Mungkin sebuah tindak kejahatan atau sejenisnya."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar analisa Donghae.

"Hyung serius?"

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku hanya menduga-duga saja, Kyu. Mungkin aku akan mencari tahunya nanti."

"Bagaimana cara Hyung mencari tahu?"

"Tentu saja dengan datang ke Seoul University, Kyu. Aku akan mencari mahasiswa yang mengenal Jung Soo-ssi. Menanyakan mengenai keluarganya atau mungkin aku akan mendapat lebih dari itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang Hyung nya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyuhyun memang tahu, Donghae adalah tipikal orang yang sangat peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah berfikir Donghae akan serius seperti ini. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tak mengenal siapa itu Jung Soo.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyu. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi, aku merasa Jung Soo-ssi adalah orang baik. Dan saat keadaannya kembali normal, aku merasa, kita akan sangat menyayanginya nanti."

Kyuhyun kembali hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang diucapkan oleh Hyung nya itu. Selama menurut Donghae itu baik untuk mereka, maka Kyuhyun akan mempercayai itu.

~Promise~

Sepulang sekolah dua hari kemudian, Donghae pergi ke Seoul University. Pagi tadi, sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah, Donghae sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Jung Soo. Ia juga mengunci rumahnya dari luar. Bukan karena khawatir Jung Soo akan kabur dari rumahnya, walau salah satu alasannya itu. Tapi Donghae melakukan itu lebih demi keselamatan Jung Soo. Ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada namja itu.

Selama tiga hari Jung Soo ada di rumah mereka, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari sikap Jung Soo. Ia masih selalu menghindar takut jika Donghae atau Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya. Hanya dokter Han yang datang untuk memeriksanyalah yang mendapat perlakuan sedikit berbeda. Dan saat dokter Han datang itulah, Donghae mengambil keperluannya di dalam kamarnya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengungsi ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai bawah. Karena Jung Soo sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Donghae menyusuri koridor Fakultas Musik, tempat Jung Soo berkuliah. Mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat di hadapannya mengenai Jung Soo. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sudah hampir satu jam Donghae berputar-putar di kampus itu, tapi belum ia temukan satu orangpun yang mengenal Jung Soo.

Kini Donghae tengah berada di cafetaria kampus itu. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling universitas itu. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang berencana melanjutkan kuliah mereka di sini. Donghae akan masuk ke jurusan seni, sedangkan Kyuhyun sepertinya akan masuk jurusan musik. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyukai dunia seni. Dan orang tua mereka tak pernah melarang.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang yeoja atau namja? Entahlah. Saat mendengar suaranya tadi, sepertinya dia namja. Tapi namja di hadapannya ini terlihat cukup cantik. Bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja yang ia kenal.

"Ah, silahkan," ucap Donghae.

Namja itu mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Donghae. Ia sedikit memperhatikan Donghae. Merasa asing dengan wajah namja di hadapannya ini. Apalagi wajah namja itu terlihat masih sangat muda. Seperti anak-anak.

"Kau bukan mahasiswa di sini?" tanya namja itu.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Ah, ne. Sebenarnya aku siswa dari Sapphire Blue High School," jawab Donghae.

"Kau masih sekolah? Apakah kau duduk di tingkat akhir? Sedang mencari kampus kah?"

"Aniyo. Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Sebelumnya, kenalkan, aku Donghae. Cho Donghae. Aku kemari sebenarnya untuk mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang tinggal di rumahku."

"Aku Heechul. Kim Heechul. Siapa yang kau cari tahu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

"Aku sedang mencari tahu tentang seorang yang kutemukan beberapa malam lalu di jalan. Dari tanda pengenal yang ada, ia adalah mahasiswa Fakultas Musik tingkat 1. Namanya Park Jung Soo. Apa Heechul-ssi mengenalnya?"

"Park Jung Soo katamu?"

Donghae mengangguk. Sedikit bingung melihat reaksi namja di hadapannya.

"Ia sekarang tinggal di rumahmu?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Leeteuk Hyung, maksudku Jung Soo adalah sahabat karibku. Aku terbiasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Leeteuk. Beberapa hari lalu, terjadi perampokan di rumahnya. Yang ku dengar, seluruh keluarganya tewas di tangan perampok itu. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang melihat Leeteuk Hyung. Termasuk aku yang datang setelah satu jam kejadian itu."

Donghae menelan ludahnya mendengar cerita Heechul. Ternyata apa yang ia fikirkan benar. Memang ada yang terjadi dengan namja itu saat malam Donghae menemukannya tergeletak di jalan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perampok itu?"

"Yang kudengar, malam tadi mereka berhasil ditangkap. Ah, aku benar-benar merasa lega mengetahui Leeteuk Hyung selamat. Gomawo kau sudah menjaga sahabat baikku itu, Donghae-ssi."

"Cukup panggil Donghae atau Hae saja, Heechul-ssi, tidak perlu terlalu formal."

"Kalau begitu, kau cukup panggil aku Hyung, arra?"

Donghae mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menemui Leeteuk Hyung?"

Donghae menghela nafas mendengar permintaan Heechul.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bermaksud mencari orang yang mengenal Jung Soo-ssi, Hyung. Sejujurnya aku juga adikku butuh bantuan dari orang-orang yang mengenal Jung Soo-ssi."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Bantuan?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berucap bantuan apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Membiarkan Heechul dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Ia pun mengajak Heechul ke rumahnya. Dan selama di perjalanan, Donghae menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi Leeteuk sejak tinggal di rumahnya.

~Promise~

Heechul menatap tak percaya namja di hadapannya. Padahal dirinya tak melihat sosok itu hanya dalam beberapa hari. Tapi semua terlihat sangat berbeda. Tak ada lagi Leeteuk yang ceria. Tak ada lagi Leeteuk yang selalu menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Tak ada lagi Leeteuk yang bijaksana dan sangat menjaga dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Sejak aku menemukannya malam itu, Jung Soo-ssi hanya berdiam di kamar ini. Tak mau bertemu dengan siapapun. Kecuali seorang dokter yang merawat luka-lukanya. Setiap kali aku atau adikku mencoba mendekatinya, ia pasti akan histeris."

Heechul menatap miris sahabatnya itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Leeteuk hanya mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Memandang penuh waspada ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mencoba mendekati Leeteuk. Donghae sendiri hanya menatap penuh harap dari pintu kamarnya. Tak berani ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Khawatir lagi-lagi Leeteuk akan histeris.

"Leeteuk Hyung, gwaenchana?" Heechul berucap pelan saat sudah berada dekat dengan Leeteuk.

Tak ada jawaban. Leeteuk masih saja menatap waspada sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaan Heechul.

"Hyung, ini aku, Chullie. Kau mendengarku, kan?" Heechul kembali bersuara.

Tapi masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk. Saat ini Leeteuk malah terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Secara perlahan isakannya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Membuat Heechul dan Donghae menatap miris namja itu.

"Umma! Appa!" gumam Leeteuk.

Rasanya Heechul sangat ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh Leeteuk. Hanya saja mengingat apa yang disampaikan Donghae dalam perjalanan ke rumah Donghae tadi, membuat Heechul harus menahan perasaannya itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya saat Leeteuk makin terisak dengan terus menggumamkan kata-kata Umma dan Appa. Heechul tak sanggup melihat sosok Leeteuk menjadi serapuh ini. Ia juga takut tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membawa Leeteuk ke dalam dekapannya.

~Promise~

Heechul kini duduk di ruang tengah rumah Donghae. Heechul tampak masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ikut terluka melihat Leeteuk yang seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menahan agar tak ada air mata yang turun dari kedua manik matanya itu. Tak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan orang yang telah menolong Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya Jung Soo-ssi tertidur."

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Terlihat Donghae yang menghampirinya dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"Gomawo," ucap Heechul pelan.

Hening. Baik Donghae maupun Heechul tak tahu harus berkata apa. Walau Donghae baru mengenal Leeteuk dan Heechul, namun ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan kedua namja itu. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu menimpa dirinya. Dan ia sama sekali tak ingin hal itu menimpanya atau keluarganya.

"Hyung, aku pulang!"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di rumah.

"Kau dari mana, Kyu?"

"Belajar kelompok di rumah Wookie Hyung. Eh? Nuguya, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul.

"Ah, iya, ini Heechul Hyung, teman Jung Soo-ssi di kampusnya. Hyung, ini Kyuhyun, adikku."

"Annyeong, Hyung. Kyuhyun imnida. Tapi Hyung cukup memanggilku Kyu saja."

"Annyeong, Kyu."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia menatap Donghae menuntut penjelasan.

"Ganti dulu bajumu. Nanti Hyung akan ceritakan semua padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan antara Donghae dan Heechul.

"Hae, gomawo kau sudah mau menolong Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau aku boleh minta tolong, maukah kau untuk sementara membiarkannya tinggal disini? Aku janji, aku akan membantumu merawat Leeteuk Hyung. Asalkan kau tetap mengijinkannya tinggal disini, apapun akan aku lakukan."

"Tanpa Hyung minta pun, aku akan melakukannya, Hyung. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin Jung Soo-ssi ..."

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Leeteuk Hyung, Hae," potong heechul.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin, Leeteuk Hyung juga tidak akan keberatan."

"Ah, ne. Kembali lagi, aku juga sama sekali tak ingin err... Leeteuk Hyung pergi dari rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih."

"Gomawo, Hae. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyung."

"Ah, Hyung, bolehkah kau menceritakan pada kami sosok Leeteuk Hyung itu? Boleh kan aku memanggilnya begitu?"

Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada Heechul.

"Kau tidak sopan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar teguran Donghae. Heechul sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Leeteuk Hyung itu..."

TBC

*Lirik ff di atas* Nggak tau kenapa, setelah jalan setengah, kok mendadak ngerasa ga pede sama ceritanya, ya? Takut ga bagus dan ga ada yang suka. Tapi mudah-mudahan Chingudeul suka dan tetep mau ninggalin reviewnya.

Balesan review:

**Gyurievil**: Gomawo, Chingu, ditunggu review nya lagi ^^

**terunobozu**: Kan yang kemarin baru prolog Chingu, makanya masih bingungin, semoga setelah baca chap ini, bingungnya berkurang. Gomawo udah review ^^

**tiaraputri16**: Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**gyu1315**: Ini udah lanjut ya, Chingu, gomawo ^^

**DesvianaDewi12**: Ini ga lama kan updatenya? Udah ketauan juga kan siapa yang teriak? Gomawo udah mampir, Chingu ^^

**Hikaru tsuky**: Ini udah update kilat, kan? Gomawo, ne ^^

**lyELF**: Iya, Chingu, yg kmarin kehapus T.T gomawo udah mau review lagi, Chingu ^^

**cece**: Ini ga lama kan, Chingu? Gomawo ^^

**guest**: Hehe, iya, nih, kemarin sempet kena hapus ^^ ini udah lanjut, gomawo, Chingu ^^

**casanova indah**: gomawo, Chingu, ini udah lanjut, ya ^^

**ratnasparkyu**: ini udah lanjut, ya ^^ gomawo ^^

**Arum Junnie**: Gomawo ^^

Gomawo buat yang udah review. Ditunggu review nya untuk chap ini ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : "**Tapi ada satu hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Leeteuk Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung itu orang yang sangat pelit." / "Umma! Appa! Jung Soo takut."/ "Dan saat melihat senyumnya itu, aku merasa sangat damai, Hyung."** /**"UMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Mianhae, Chingudeul, baru bsa post chapter 2 nya sekarang. Seminggu ini lagi (sok) sibuk, sampe ga sempet megang laptop buat post chapter ini. Semoga chingudeul suka dan tetep mau baca fict ini. Happy reading ^^

**Promise**

**Chapter 2**

Donghae tampak termenung di dalam kamar barunya. Sudah hampir satu minggu Leeteuk tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi selama itu masih juga belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan dengan sikap Leeteuk padanya juga Kyuhyun. Bahkan pada Heechul yang memang rutin datang sejak tiga hari lalu pun, sikap Leeteuk masih sama. Tak pernah mau berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan mereka. Leeteuk masih saja mengurung diri di kamar jika di rumah itu ada orang lain.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sudah tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar Leeteuk tak lagi menganggap dirinya, Kyu juga Heechul sebagai orang yang perlu diwaspadai. Agar Leeteuk dapat kembali bersikap seperti orang pada umumnya. Agar Leeteuk bisa kembali bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Agar Leeteuk dapat melupakan traumanya.

Ya, trauma. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Heechul tempo hari, keesokan harinya Donghae langsung pergi menemui dokter Han. Ia mendiskusikan informasi yang ia dapat pada dokter Han. Dan kesimpulan itu yang ia dapat. Menurut dokter Han, kemungkinan Leeteuk mengalami trauma setelah melihat secara langsung bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal di depan matanya malam itu.

Donghae menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan dalam benaknya muncul bayangan percakapannya dan Kyuhyun dengan Heechul.

**~Promise~**

"Ah, Hyung, bolehkah kau menceritakan pada kami sosok Leeteuk Hyung itu? Boleh kan aku memanggilnya begitu?"

Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada Heechul.

"Kau tidak sopan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar teguran Donghae. Heechul sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Leeteuk Hyung itu orang yang sangat bijaksana. Ia memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang sangat baik. Ia juga seseorang dengan pribadi yang hangat. Sangat penyayang pada semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Mampu menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi apapun. Banyak dari kami yang ketika merasa lelah, maka akan menghampiri Leeteuk Hyung. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, akan muncul berbagai humor segar darinya. Membuat lelah kami langsung hilang. Leeteuk Hyung juga cukup di kenal di kampus kami."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa aku kesulitan mencari tahu tentangnya tadi, Hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Karena yang kau cari adalah Park Jung Soo. Setahuku, tak banyak yang tahu kalau Park Jung Soo adalah nama sebenarnya dari Leeteuk Hyung. Di kampus, ia lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk. Selain aku, hanya ada tiga orang lagi yang mengetahui kalau Park Jung Soo adalah Leeteuk Hyung. Orang-orang itu adalah Kangin, Sungmin dan Siwon. Kami berlima memang sering berkumpul bersama di kampus."

"Apa mereka sudah mendengar kabar tentang kejadian yang terjadi pada Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul menggeleng.

"Seingatku, mereka bertiga saat ini sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah mereka. Apalagi kegiatan perkuliahan kami juga baru mulai hari ini, mereka pasti belum tahu kabar itu."

"Apa kami boleh tahu apa saja yang disukai Leeteuk Hyung? Mungkin itu bisa sedikitnya membantu kami, Hyung?"

Heechul terlihat menerawangkan pandangannya. Sepertinya tengah mengingat-ingat apa saja yang menjadi favorit dari Hyung nya itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung itu sangat menyukai warna putih. Semua barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya pasti berwarna putih. Bahkan hampir seluruh pakaian yang ia miliki berwarna putih. Menurutku, warna putih sangat cocok untuknya. Karena bagiku dan juga tiga temanku yang lain, Leeteuk Hyung bagaikan malaikat. Malaikat Tanpa Sayap."

Heechul tampak tersenyum kecil setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Senyum yang begitu manis. Hingga membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak ingin mengusik namja di hadapan mereka itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua cukup penasaran bagaimana sosok Leeteuk yang sebenarnya setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul tadi. Belum lagi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Heechul. Mereka dapat melihat, Heechul terlihat begitu bahagia saat menceritakan tentang Leeteuk.

"Ah, mianhae, aku malah jadi melamun," ucap Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Kami mengerti. Lalu selain itu, ada yang lain kah, Hyung?"

"Leeteuk Hyung itu juga sangat menyukai jus strawberry. Sejak kecil, aku selalu melihatnya meminum jus strawberry hampir tiga kali dalam sehari. Ia juga sangat menyukai piano. Permainan pianonya sangat indah. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Leeteuk Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung itu orang yang sangat pelit."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Heechul ucapkan. Belum lagi ekspresi Heechul yang benar-benar terlihat sebal. Sedangkan Donghae sepertinya sama sekali tak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu.

"Putih, strawberry dan piano? Mungkinkah tiga hal itu bisa membantu Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya dapat berharap Leeteuk Hyung segera kembali seperti sebelumnya. Ah, sudah malam, aku pamit pulang dulu, Hae, Kyu. Besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawakan beberapa pakaian Leeteuk Hyung. Kalian tak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Ya kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Tak lama, Heechul pun pamit dari rumah mereka. Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Donghae, masih harus melihat keadaan Leeteuk sebelum ia menuju kamarnya sendiri.

~Promise~

"Umma! Appa! Jebal, lepaskan Umma dan Appa! Jebal!"

Gumaman gumaman lirih itu terdengar memenuhi sebuah kamar yang kental dengan nuansa biru. Di atas sebuah tempat tidur, terlihat sosok namja yang bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa takut. Keringat juga mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibir tipis namja itu terus bergerak menggumamkan kata Umma dan Appa.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata namja itu terbuka. Tak berselang berapa lama, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Langsung meringkuk di ujung kepala tempat tidur. Air mata tampak membasahi pipi namja itu.

"Umma! Appa! Jung Soo takut. Jangan tinggalkan Jung Soo sendiri. Jung Soo takut, Umma!"

Jung Soo atau Leeteuk, namja tadi, terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu. Setiap kali ia terbangun tengah malam karena mimpinya, ia akan menggumamkan kalimat itu. Dengan begitu, sedikitnya ia bisa melupakan mimpi yang ia alami. Walau bukan sepenuhnya mimpi. Karena itu adalah kejadian yang ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri beberapa hari lalu.

Leeteuk terisak di ujung tempat tidurnya. Bayang-bayang kejadian malam itu selalu menghantuinya. Membuat hidupnya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Bahkan dengan sangat terpaksa membawanya menjauh dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk berada dekat dengan orang lain.

Bukan Leeteuk tak menyadari sikapnya. Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa telah amat sangat merepotkan pemilik rumah tempatnya tinggal beberapa hari ini. Tapi setiap kali ia ingin bersikap selayaknya orang yang telah ditolong, tubuhnya bergerak tak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya selalu dengan spontan bergerak menjauh.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Walaupun ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Leeteuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jadi, baik Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun pasti bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa mengganggunya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga ikut, hanya berdiri di pintu. Selama ini, Kyuhyun memenang lebih sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak terlalu sering mendekatinya seperti Donghae.

"Sepertinya Hyung memang mimpi buruk. Ini, aku bawakan air. Hyung minum dulu, ne? Supaya Hyung bisa lebih tenang," Donghae berucap dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menjawab ucapan namja di hadapannya ini. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak semakin merapat ke ujung tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak sejalan dengan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya.

"Ah, mianhae, Hyung, aku lupa. Aku letakkan airnya di meja saja, ne? Hyung bisa meminumnya setelah aku dan Kyu pergi. Aku dan Kyu pergi dulu, ne Hyung? Jaljayo."

Leeteuk masih diam di tempatnya. Menatap kepergian Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu. Masih dapat dilihatnya kedua bersaudara itu menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum kembali menutup kamarnya. Dan bertepatan dengan menutupnya pintu kamarnya, setetes air mata kembali meluncur dan membasahi pipi Leeteuk.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," gumam Leeteuk lirih.

**~Promise~**

Donghae baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Ia melemparkan tas nya sembarangan di atas sofa. Dan tak lama tubuhnya pun ikut terhempas di atas sofa itu. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha mengusir lelah yang ia rasakan. Sebagai siswa kelas 3, jadwal Donghae memang sangat padat. Tiga kali dalam seminggu, sekolahnya mengadakan pelajaran tambahan untuk mereka.

Tak!

Donghae membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas meja di hadapannya. Begitu kedua matanya terbuka, Donghae melihat secangkir teh. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membawakan teh tersebut untuknya. Dan kedua mata Donghae langsung membulat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Hy... Hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap wajah Donghae. Tubuhnya pun masih terlihat sedikit bergetar. Jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae pun bisa dikatakan tak terlalu dekat.

"Leeteuk Hyung yang membuat teh ini untukku?"

Leeteuk, namja tadi, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae menatap tak percaya ke arah Leeteuk. Ia sampai tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya. Lelah yang ia rasakan tadi seperti langsung menghilang melihat kemajuan dari Leeteuk.

"Mi... mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae dapat menangkap ada getaran dari suara Leeteuk itu. Ia tersenyum dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Leeteuk. Tapi baru satu langkah ia menggerakkan kakinya, Leeteuk terlihat memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Membuat jarak antara mereka menjadi lebih lebar.

Donghae sejenak terpaku di tempatnya melihat hal itu. Ia menatap intens pada Leeteuk. Dilihatnya tubuh Leeteuk sedikit bergetar. Kakinya pun terlihat sedikit goyah. Seolah tak sepenuhnya mampu menopang berat tubuh Leeteuk.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, akhirnya mengerti.

"Hyung tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini, Hyung. Jika memang Leeteuk Hyung belum bisa berada dalam jarak dekat denganku atau Kyu, kami mengerti. Kami tak ingin Hyung jatuh sakit karena memaksakan diri seperti ini. Biarkan semua berjalan dengan sendirinya, Hyung," ucap Donghae lembut dan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ta... ta... tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi, Hyung. Aku dan Kyu akan selalu mengerti. Semua itu butuh waktu, kan, Hyung? Lebih baik Hyung kembali ke kamar, Hyung. Aku tak mau melihat Hyung terjatuh disini. Aku dan Kyu akan membantu Leeteuk Hyung. Aku janji. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa kami lakukan terburu-buru. Ah, ya, gomawo untuk teh nya, Hyung."

Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Donghae menuju kamarnya. Selepas kepergian Leeteuk, Donghae tak mampu menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuk Donghae setelah selama satu minggu sama sekali tak ada perbincangan antara dirinya dan Leeteuk.

Begitu masuk kamarnya, Leeteuk merutuki sikaonya yang masih terlihat takut berada di dekat Donghae. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu dan sangat yakin, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memiliki niat jahat padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Membuat Leeteuk benar-benar merasa sebal.

**~Promise~**

"Hyung! Hae Hyung! Irreona! Ppali!"

Donghae menggeliat di balik selimutnya begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari luar kamarnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas. Baru jam 7 pagi dan Kyuhyun sudah membuat keributan di depan kamarnya. Donghae menggeleng tak mengerti dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung! Ppali!"

"Aish! Ne, ne, aku bangun. Kau mengganggu tidurku, Kyu," gerutu Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu kan kalo hari ini adalah hari libur? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat lebih lama?"

Kyuhyun tak bicara apa-apa. Ia malah langsung menarik tangan Donghae menuju taman yang ada di belakang rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka memang tak terlalu besar. Tapi rumah mereka memiliki sebuah taman yang cukup indah di belakang rumah mereka. Setiap satu minggu sekali akan ada orang yang akan mengurus taman tersebut. Karena dua namja itu sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan untuk mengurus taman itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dan halaman belakang. Donghae yang tak mengerti, hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa?"

"Sssttt, pelankan suaramu, Hyung."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Coba Hyung lihat ke sana. Tepat di bawah pohon itu, tempat biasa kita mengadakan piknik dadakan," jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae menurut. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Awalnya Donghae tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang menarik disana. Hingga retina matanya menemukan sesosok tubuh berdiri membelakangi mereka. Donghae menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat jelas siapa namja itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung," gumam Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Pagi tadi, saat aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku, aku melihatnya berdiri di sana. Dan kau tahu, Hyung, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan saat melihat senyumnya itu, aku merasa sangat damai, Hyung. Rasanya hangat."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Leeteuk. Sebuah kemajuan yang sangat tak diduga Cho bersaudara ini. Di pagi ini, mereka melihat Leeteuk berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, sebuah senyum yang sangat menawan tersungging di wajah Leeteuk.

"Sebaiknya kita tak usah mengganggunya. Anggap saja kita tak pernah melihatnya di sana. Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Kau mandilah, Kyu."

"Ne, Hyung."

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Donghae masih di sana untuk beberapa saat. Menunjukkan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Leeteuk yang lebih segar. Ini adalah kali keduanya melihat Leeteuk berada di luar kamarnya.

"Semoga setelah ini kau bisa kembali menjadi Leeteuk yang dikenal baik orang di sekelilingmu, Hyung," gumam Donghae.

**~Promise~**

"Kau serius, Kyu?"

"Iya, Hyung. Aku serius. Kenapa setiap aku yang bicara, Heechul Hyung tak langsung percaya padaku. Coba kalau Hae Hyung, pasti Hyung langsung percaya," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Heechul hanya tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Kebetulan saat ia datang ke kediaman Cho bersaudara, hanya ada Kyuhyun di rumah itu. Tanpa menghitung Leeteuk pastinya. Dan Heechul begitu senang mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan tadi. Tak dapat dipungkiri, walau hanya mendengar Leeteuk mulai keluar dari kamar, itu sudah membuat Heechul senang.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Saat aku melihatnya tadi, sih, Leeteuk Hyung masih..."

"UMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berlari ke arah kamar Leeteuk.

BRAK!

TBC

Akhirnya, ditunggu reviewnya Chingu, mianhae untuk chap ini ga bisa bales review chingudeul. Nanti aku bales sekalian di chapter depan ne? Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah mau review. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : **"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Jebal."/ "Andwae! Hae tak boleh meminum jus strawberryku."/ "Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Leetuk Hyung, Hyung."/ "Mianhae."

**Promise**

**Chapter 3**

"UMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berlari ke arah kamar Leeteuk.

BRAK!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan jika mungkin Leeteuk terkejut karena ia dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan sekali dorong hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras.

"Hyung!" seru Heechul.

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya melihat ke arah pintu. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan itu. Matanya menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya begitu dirasa punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul terpaku di tempat mereka melihat tingkah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Leeteuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Leeteuk. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Leeteuk.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Jebal."

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Leeteuk yang begitu lirih. Padahal jaraknya dan Leetuk hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. Ingin meminta Heechul yang berusaha mendekati Leeteuk. Tapi, keinginannya itu langsung pudar begitu ia melihat ke arah Heechul.

Heechul tampak masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Memandang ke arah Leeteuk dengan tatapan penuh luka. Rasanya tidak mungkin Kyuhyun meminta Heechul yang sedang kalut untuk membujuk Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk Hyung, aku bawakan Hyung jus ... straw ... berry."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya melihat Heechul yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu dan Kyuhyun yang mematung tak jauh dari Heechul. Donghae langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Dan didapatinya Leeteuk tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Donghae menarik nafas sejenak. Berusaha meredakan rasa kaget yang ia rasakan saat melihat kondisi yang sepertinya cukup tegang itu. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Donghae mendekati Leeteuk. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan sekaligus kekanakan miliknya. Begitu berada tepat di hadapan Leeteuk, Donghae mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk Hyung, ini aku, Donghae. Aku bawakan Hyung jus strawberry. Hyung mau?" Donghae berucap dengan begitu halus.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat tak ada reaksi negatif yang diberikan Leeteuk pada Donghae. Padahal saat ini tak ada jarak sama sekali antara mereka berdua. Heechul sendiri sepertinya baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia juga memandang heran kedekatan Donghae dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memandang intens ke arah Donghae. Donghae tetap menunjukkan senyumnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Leeteuk kalau ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Leeteuk.

"Dong ... hae," ucap Leeteuk terbata.

"Ne, ini aku, Hyung," ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hae... Hae, aku takut, Hae," ucap Leeteuk parau.

"Hyung tenang, ne? Tak ada yang berniat buruk pada Hyung disini. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku, Kyu juga Leeteuk Hyung. Ah, sesekali juga Heechul Hyung akan datang ke sini. Dan mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hyung."

Leeteuk hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Ah, aku bawakan ini untuk Leeteuk Hyung. Tadi Hyukkie membuatkannya untuk Hyung. Hyung mau? Atau mau Hyung berikan padaku saja? Kebetulan aku juga saat ini sedang sangat haus. Sepertinya jus strawberry ini sangat enak."

"Andwae! Hae tak boleh meminum jus strawberryku."

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia pun menyerahkan jus strawberry yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Meminta mereka untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Aku tinggal dulu, ya, Hyung. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi membawakan makan malam untuk Hyung."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah asyik dengan jus strawberry yang diberikan Donghae. Setelah yakin Leeteuk larut dengan dunianya, Donghae beranjak dari posisinya dan menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk pelan.

**~Promise~**

"Apa yang tadi terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Leeteuk Hyung bisa seperti itu?"

Donghae bertanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Heechul bergantian. Kyuhyun pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat sebelum Donghae pulang. Donghae mengurut pelan pelipisnya mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatnya terkejut, Kyu. Bukankah aku sering bilang padamu, jika kau ingin masuk ke kamar Leetuk Hyung, kau harus membuka pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati. Apalagi sebelumnya kau bilang tadi Leeteuk Hyung sempat berteriak. Apa yang kau lakukan semakin membuatnya takut, Kyu," jelas Donghae.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tadi terlalu panik."

"Gwaenchana, Kyu."

"Lalu Hae, bagaimana bisa Leeteuk Hyung menjadi dekat denganmu?" tanya Heechul.

Donghae menatap Heechul sebentar sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Hyung. Mungkin karena selama ini aku yang lebih sering mendekatinya dibandingkan Kyu. Atau hal lain. Aku juga tak mengerti. Hanya saja, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Leeteuk Hyung memang mulai mencoba membuka dirinya di depanku. Bahkan ia pernah membuatkan ku teh hangat saat aku pulang terlambat."

"Tak ada hal khusus yang kau lakukan, Hae? Jeongmal?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Donghae menggeleng pasti.

"Tak ada, Hyung. Hanya saja, sejak Leeteuk Hyung sedikit membuka dirinya padaku, aku pasti selalu membawakannya jus strawberry. Aku berharap dengan begitu, ia akan merasa lebih nyaman."

Donghae megarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya.

"Dan Leeteuk Hyung memang seperti yang kau ceritakan, Hyung. Ia sosok yang hangat. Walau untuk saat ini terkadang sifatnya masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi kehangatannya masih bisa kurasakan."

Heechul menghela nafas. Tak lama sebuah senyum muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Setidaknya, Leeteuk Hyung sudah menunjukkan kemajuan. Walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena Leeteuk Hyung belum merespon positif keberadaanku, tapi aku rasa, dengan seperti ini saja, itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini."

"Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Leetuk Hyung, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun setengah merajuk.

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan dan nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti bisa Kyu. Asalkan kau mau bersabar. Mendekati Leeteuk Hyung itu harus hati-hati. Sepanik apapun yang kau rasakan saat ingin melihat keadaannya, jangan pernah sekalipun kau membuat gerakan yang akan mengejutkannya. Perlakukan Leeteuk Hyung dengan lembut. Heechul Hyung juga pasti lambat laun akan kembali dikenali Leeteuk Hyung. Asalkan Heechul Hyung mau bersabar."

"Ne, gomawo, Hae."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersikap lebih lembut dan berhati-hati mulai hari ini. Aku juga ingin memiliki satu hyung lagi," cetus Kyuhyun semangat.

Donghae hanya mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan memanaskan makanan untuk makan malam kita. Heechul Hyung dan Kyu tunggu saja di sini, ne?"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulai asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Donghae sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

**~Promise~**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun lebih sering melihat keberadaan Leeteuk di luar kamarnya. Walau Leeteuk masih menjaga jarak dengannya, tapi itu tak membuat Kyuhyun merasa gentar untuk mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Leeteuk. Setiap kali Donghae dan Leeteuk bercengkrama di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun pasti akan berusaha untuk membaurkan diri. Donghae juga akan berusaha untuk membuat Leeteuk nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Jika Donghae kebetulan sedang ada jam tambahan di sekolah, maka Kyuhyun sekarang memilih untuk segera pulang. Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun yang biasanya masih berada di salah satu game center yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, sudah ada di rumahnya. Ia tengah sibuk di dapur.

Karena sangat serius dengan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari sosok Leeteuk yang berada tak jauh darinya. Leeteuk terlihat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Sedikit geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan dengan kegiatannya itu.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanpa sadar Leeteuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan pandangannya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Leeteuk berada tak jauh darinya. Apalagi tawaran yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa untuk Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk sendiri langsung menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya begitu Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi hal itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Sepertinya tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup melihat Leeteuk memundurkan tubuhnya. Walau Leeteuk sering menghindarinya, tapi selama ini, Donghae selalu ada di dekat mereka berdua. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka ada dalam situasi seperti ini hanya berdua.

"A … apa … apa yang … ingin kau buat?"

Kyuhyun menunduk malu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan jus strawberry untuk Hyung. Tadi Hae Hyung berpesan padaku untuk membuatkan jus strawberry untuk Hyung."

"Bi … biar aku buat … sendiri saja."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya melihat pouty yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan jus strawberry untukmu, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sedikit kesulitan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi Hyung cukup beri tahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun lalu meminta Leeteuk untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dapur. Memberikan petunjuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit, di tangan Kyuhyun sudah siap dua gelas jus strawberry. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil usahanya.

"Ini dia, jus strawberry ala Cho Kyuhyun," seru Kyuhyun senang.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat kekanakan. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat senyum itu. Hatinya berdesir hangat. Seulas senyum tulus pun ikut terukir di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat menyukai senyummu, Hyung. Terasa hangat," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu tulus padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sampai saat ini masih belum bisa menyamankan dirinya di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Walau tersirat sedikit kekecewaan, tapi Kyuhyun segera menghapus perasaan itu. Ia meletakkan dua gelas jus strawberry di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Tidak usah terlalu kau fikirkan, Hyung. Aku bisa mengerti. Nah, sekarang Hyung minum jusnya, ne? Aku mau mengerjakan tugas sekolahku dulu di ruang tengah."

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Leeteuk setelah meletakkan dua gelas jus strawberry buatannya di hadapan leeteuk. Masih menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Berharap Leeteuk tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Leeteuk memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari posisinya saat ini. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ada kekecewaan dibalik sorot mata Kyuhyun. Dibalik senyum yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua gelas jus strawberry yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai rela menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk membuatkannya minuman kesukaannya ini. Rasa bersalah itu makin menggelayut di pikiran Leeteuk. Membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

**~Promise~**

Seorang namja tampak berdiri terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya melihat pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju rumahnya. Rasa terkejutnya semakin bertambah melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sangat berantakan.

Barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya terlihat berpindah dari tempatnya. Beberapa kursi dan meja dalam keadaan terbalik. Terlihat pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Beberapa buku terlihat berserakan dengan keadaan yang sama sekali tak berbentuk. Namja itu mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak. Bergegas ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat dua orang dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah mengacak-acak ruang tengah rumahnya. Belum lagi ia melihat Umma nya dalam keadaan setengah sadar bersandar di dinding. Sosok Appanya berada tak jauh dari tubuh Ummanya. Dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dari Ummanya.

"UMMMAAA! APPPAAA!" pekik namja itu.

Pekikan namja itu jelas saja membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Termasuk sosok yeoja dan namja yang ia panggil Umma dan Appa. Terlihat seorang namja keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Appa namja tadi. Sepertinya pekikan namja itu terdengar sampai ke ruang kerja dari sang Appa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" hardik namja itu.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan," ledek salah satu namja itu.

"Bukankah dia hanya mengantarkan nyawanya kepada kita? Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan namja cantik sepertinya?" sambung namja yang lain.

Salah satu dari tiga orang namja itu menghampiri namja cantik yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu.

"Kau kira, kau bisa melawan kami?" ucap namja itu sambil mencengkeram wajah namja cantik tadi.

Namja cantik itu terlihat melakukan perlawanan, yang jelas saja sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Namun, sebagai seorang namja, ia sama sekali tak menyerah. Apalagi dilihatnya Umma nya pun tengah berusaha memberi sedikit perlawanan pada orang-orang itu.

Perkelahian berat sebelah itupun tak mampu terhindarkan. Namja cantik itu melawan dua orang namja yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa permisi. Tentu saja ia mengalami kesulitan untuk melawan dua namja itu. Belum lagi ia sendiri juga sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan bela diri.

Dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, namja cantik itu berhasil dibuat tak berkutik. Tubuhnya penuh luka lebam. Ia jatuh terduduk di hadapan dua namja yang menyeringai puas. Salah satu dari namja itu menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang jatuh namja cantik itu.

"Ukh," erang namja cantik tadi.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Padahal perlawanannya tadi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Ia justru menjadi bulan-bulanan dari dua namja di hadapannya tadi.

"Hen … tikan," ucap seorang yeoja dengan suaranya yang parau.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan menuju yeoja itu.

"Umma," lirih namja cantik tadi.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, tapi lepaskan putraku," lirih yeoja itu.

"Andwae! Umma! Aku tak mau!"

Yeoja itu menatap lembut putranya itu. Seulas senyum terulas di wajah pucatnya itu. Namja cantik tadi memandang sendu Ummanya.

"Huh! Kalian kira aku akan melepaskan namja ini? Sama sekali tidak!" ucap salah satu dari kawanan perampok itu.

Tiba-tiba, Appa dari namja cantik itu terlihat bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bergerak merangsek ke arah dua orang namja yang ada di hadapan putranya itu. Tangannya bergerak akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada salah satu namja itu. Sayangnya, kawanannya berhasil melihat gerakannya. Kawanan perampok itu mendorong jatuh Appa dari namja cantik tadi.

"APPPAAA!"

**~Promise~**

"APPPAAA!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari duduknya saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Leeteuk. Ia memandang cemas ke arah kamar Leeteuk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia khawatir kejadian beberapa hari lalu akan kembali terulang. Apalagi Donghae tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran negatifnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar Leeteuk di lantai dua. Kyuhyun tampak menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk. Dengan perlahan, seperti yang sering Donghae katakan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk tengah meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur. Posisi yang sama seperti hari pertama Leeteuk ada di rumah mereka. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk tidak panik.

"Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar sebuah sapaan untuknya. Pandangannya sedikit samar karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Membuatnya tak terlalu bisa melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung, ini aku, Kyuhyun. Hyung ingat aku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan lembut.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Isakannya yang sejak tadi terdengar terhenti sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat siapa itu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar Leeteuk memanggil namanya.

"Ne, Hyung, ini aku. Hyung kenapa? Apa Hyung mimpi buruk lagi?"

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Leeteuk. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Leeteuk. Ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Leeteuk.

"Hyung minum dulu supaya lebih tenang."

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tak bicara. Ia hanya menerima gelas yang diulurkan Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang gemetar. Leeteuk meminum air itu perlahan. Kyuhyun masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Berusaha membuat Leeteuk lebih nyaman.

"Hae. Dimana Hae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hae Hyung masih ada jam pelajaran tambahan, Hyung. Dan baru kembali satu jam lagi."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Leeteuk. Terbersit kekecewaan dari wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu menahan perasaannya melihat hal itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun juga ingin bisa mendapatkan tempat di hati Leeteuk. Dan melihat Leeteuk yang lebih sering mencari Donghae, mau tak mau membuatnya merasa sedikit iri pada Donghae.

Memang, ia dan Donghae baru mengenal Leeteuk. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasa sayang itu dengan sendirinya tumbuh pada diri Kyuhyun. Sama seperti yang pernah Donghae katakan padanya. Lambat laun, akan timbul rasa sayang di hati mereka pada Leeteuk.

Dan yang saat ini ingin Kyuhyun rasakan adalah Leeteuk menganggap keberadaannya seperti Donghae. Tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengannya. Kyuhyun tahu, rasanya sangat egois jika ia memaksakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan untuk menghapus pemikiran aneh dari otaknya. Menutup mata sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Mianhae."

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar Leeteuk mengucapkan maaf. Keningnya berkerut, tanda tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menantap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ..."

**TBC**

Balesan review chap 2:

**Gyurievil**: Hihi, ada yg pengen KyuPpa menderita,  
tapi kayaknya ga bsa saya buat dia menderita di ff ini,  
gwaenchana, Chingu, yg penting Chingu udah mampir dan review,  
gomawo ^^

**arumfishy**: gomawo, Chingu, ini udah lanjut, ya,  
mianhae lama lanjutnya ^^

**casanova indah****: **gomawo, Chingu ^^  
ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Okta1004: **gwaenchana, Chingu ^^  
tenang aja, Chingu, saya ga tega juga bikin TeukPpa kesiksa gini ^^  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**Kyuqie: **seperti yang dijelaskan di prologue,  
Kyu sekitar 15 thn, Hae 17 thn, Teuk 18 thn,  
ne, diusahakan update kilat,  
mianhae yg chap 2 kmarin telat updatenya ^^

**Guest: **di FF ini Teuk itu mahasiswa Seoul University yg ga sengaja ketemu Hae ^^  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**tweenies**: ne, diusahakan,  
mian utk chap 2 kmarin agak lama updatenya ^^

**cece**: gomawo, Chingu,  
mianhae utk ch 2 kmarin agak lama updatenya ^^

**Hikaru tsuky**: ne, Chingu, pasti update sampe tamat kok,  
soalnya saya juga ga suka sama ff2 multichap yg ga dilanjut sampe tamat..  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**cj**: kalo ga dibikin penasaran ga seru dong Chingu ^^  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**kim soo jin**: sebenarnya saya juga ga tega bikin TeukPpa menderita,  
tapi sekali-kali pengen jadi Angel durhaka *plak  
gomawo, Chingu ^^  
ah, mungkin itu kekurangan saya dlm buat ff multichap ^^

**lyELF**: yup, di ff ini saya buat Hae dewasa,  
saya juga lebih suka Hae yg manja dan innocent,  
apalagi kalo manja ke Teuki,  
tapi utk keperluan ff ini,  
sementara, dibuang (?) dulu sifat manjanya ^^  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

Jawaban review chapter 3:  
**arumfishy:** ini udah lanjut, ya, gomawo ^^

**apel:** sebenernya sih iya Chingu,  
tpi ga tau kenapa, saya suka kalo Teuk Oppa teraniaya *plak  
ah, panggil Eka aja,  
saya 90line ^^  
gomawo, Chingu, salam kenal juga ^^

**Arum Junie:** hehe, masih ada prosesnya, Chingu,  
ne, semua kayaknya disini OOC banget,  
saya sendiri ga ngerti kenapa bisa begitu,  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**cece:** ne, ini udah lanjut, ya, gomawo ^^

**vietaKyu:** hehe, Hae Oppa emang dibikin dewasa di fict ini,  
konflik ya? diusahakan, ne, Chingu ^^  
gomawo ^^

**Guest1:** ne, udah lanjut, gomawo ^^

**geelovekorea:** gwaenchana, Chingu ^^  
sbnernya fict ini emang focus ke TeukHaeKyu,  
member lain Cuma buat selingan biar ga sepi (?) aja,  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**lyELF:** hehe, masih ada prosesnya, Chingu,  
gomawo ^^

**Gyurievil:** gomawo, Chingu ^^  
ini udah dilanjut, ya ^^

**gyu1315:** di chap ini udah lebih banyak blm Kyu nya?  
gomawo, Chingu ^^

**DesvianaDewi12:** ini udah lanjut ya, Chingu, gomawo ^^

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu:** ini udah lanjut ya, Chingu, gomawo ^^

Gomawo buat reviewnya Chingudeul, mianhae kalo lama, lagi nyari referensi buat dapet feel brothershipnya, ada dari Chingudeul yang punya rekomendasi ff brothership yang keren? Mungkin bisa bantu saya mempercepat ff ini selesai *lho?  
And the last, mind to RnR again?  
gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary :**"Apa kalian masih akan terus seperti ini sampai besok pagi?"/ Yeay! Aku bisa mengalahkan rekor Kibum Hyung!"/ "Mianhae Appa, Umma."**/**"Umma… hiks … Appa…."

**Promise**

**Chapter 4**

"Mianhae."

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar Leeteuk mengucapkan maaf. Keningnya berkerut, tanda tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ..."

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk serius. Menantikan kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun berucap setelah untuk sekian lama Leeteuk tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hening. Leeteuk masih belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Justru Leeteuk kini makin menundukkan wajahnya mengetahui Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens. Sepertinya apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Sepertinya dirinya cukup sulit mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Donghae. Hanya dengan menerima sikap Donghae yang sangat lembut padanya, mampu membuat Leeteuk langsung merasa nyaman ada di samping Donghae.

Tapi dengan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa sedikit terasa sulit. Bukan karena Kyuhyun bersikap tidak baik padanya. Kyuhyun juga memperlakukan dirinya sama baiknya seperti Donghae. Perlakuan yang diberikan Cho bersaudara itu untuknya sangatlah lembut. Penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Yang sejujurnya membuat Leeteuk merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat. Seperti memiliki dongsaeng yang selama ini memang tak dimiliki Leeteuk. Perlakuan Cho bersaudara itu membuat Leeteuk merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya melihat Leeteuk yang kini justru larut dalam lamunannya. Karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih untuk berdiam diri. Memperhatikan Leeteuk yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang tak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit bagi Leeteuk untuk menerima kehadirannya. Sempat ―bahkan sering― Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa pada sikap Leeteuk itu. Bahkan terkadang timbul juga rasa iri pada Donghae. Tapi, sesering rasa kecewa dan iri itu muncul, sesering itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menepisnya.

Kyuhyun sadar, semua itu karena dirinya juga. Sejak awal Leetuk ada di rumah mereka, Kyuhyun memang jarang berinteraksi langsung dengan Leeteuk. Sebagai Magnae, Kyuhyun memang kurang mengerti bagaimana menghadapi Leeteuk dengan keadaannya saat itu. Ditambah lagi, selama ini Donghae termasuk sangat memanjakannya. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi seseorang yang mengalami masalah seperti Leeteuk.

Selain itu, pada awal kedatangan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memang tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Leeteuk. Ia akan tetap membantu Donghae untuk mengembalikan Leeteuk menjadi sosok yang sebelumnya dikenal orang terdekatnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh. Ia hanya ingin berada di belakang Donghae.

Tapi sejak melihat senyum Leeteuk beberapa waktu lalu, langsung membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Senyum Leeteuk saat itu entah bagaimana Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan ketika itu. Hangat, nyaman, damai dan terasa begitu tenang. Senyum Leeteuk pagi itu, membuat Kyuhyun lebih bersemangat menjalani harinya. Saat itu Kyuhyun mulai menyadari, rasa sayang yang telah menyusup ke dalam hatinya untuk sosok namja di hadapannya ini.

Dan, saat inilah waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk juga merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Seperti yang selama beberapa waktu ini Leeteuk rasakan saat bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun berjanji, ia tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Leeteuk. karena ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi namja lembut di hadapannya ini.

**~Promise~**

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang memiliki tempat penting dalam hidupnya itu. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk. Dan ia mulai jengah melihat kelakuan dua orang di kamar itu yang sama-sama larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, Donghae sudah sampai di rumah beberapa saat lalu. Awalnya Donghae sedikit heran saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sedangkan buku pelajaran milik dongsaengnya itu masih bertebaran di atas meja. Donghae sempat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, berfikir Kyuhyun ada di sana. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun juga tak ada disana.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, Donghae bergegas naik ke lantai dua rumahnya. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk saat ia masih ada di sekolah tadi. Saat melihat pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka, Donghae semakin yakin dengan dugaannya itu. Baru saja Donghae ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Leeteuk, dengan segera ia urungkan niatnya itu saat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Mianhae."

Donghae tahu, ini suara Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

Dan ini adalah suara Kyuhyun. Donghae memajukan posisi tubuhnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas ke dalam kamar.

"Aku ..."

Hening. Tak ada lagi suara. Baik Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun tak ada yang membuka suaranya. Kalau Kyuhyun, Donghae mengerti mengapa dongsaengnya itu tak bersuara. Tapi Leeteuk? Jujur saja, Donghae juga sedikit penasaran apa maksud Leeteuk mengucapkan maaf.

"Hyung?"

Donghae dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap intens ke arah Leeteuk. Menunggu Leeteuk menyelesaikan kallimatnya. Tapi yang Donghae lihat, Leeteuk justru menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak menatap Kyuhyun. Apalagi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae dapat melihat senyum tulus terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, sebuah senyum juga ikut terukir di wajah tampan Donghae. Ia dapat melihat rasa sayang Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar setelah sama sekali tak ada perubahan dari dua namja di hadapannya itu. Ia mendecak sebal melihatnya. Padahal ia fikir, ini sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Tapi ternyata semua masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian masih akan terus seperti ini sampai besok pagi?"

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing saat mendengar suara Donghae di dekat mereka. Untuk sejenak, mereka berdua saling tatap, sebelum pada detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Donghae mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu langsung melayangkan deathglare miliknya pada Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu malah tertawa kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun makin jengkel.

"Hyung, tak ada yang lucu," protes Kyuhyun.

Suara tawa yang sedikit asing di telinga Kyuhyun dan Donghae terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun serentak menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka terpana sesaat melihat Leeteuk yang tengah tertawa. Sepertinya Leeteuk sendiri melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mengingat Leeteuk belum sepenuhnya melupakan traumanya.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menghentikan tawanya saat melihat pandangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun terfokus padanya. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu di bawah. Atau setidaknya, bereskan buku-bukumu yang masih berserakan di meja."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membiarkan Leeteuk sendiri. Tak lama, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk.

"Nah, Hyung, sebaiknya juga Hyung langsung istirahat, ne? Aku keluar dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae berlalu meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk. Masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

**~Promise~**

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan Leeteuk Hyung mulai sedikit menunjukkan kemajuan, Kyu," ucap Donghae begitu kakinya menapak di ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara Donghae. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Semoga saja, Hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku masih belum bisa membuat Leeteuk Hyung nyaman berada di dekatku. Tadi saja, Leeteuk Hyung masih menanyakan keberadaanmu, Hyung," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah lesu.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mengusap lembut rambut adiknya itu. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk Kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan lembut Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia tidak bermanja pada Donghae.

"Entah kenapa, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Hyung. Saat kau memanjakanku seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah setiap hari aku memanjakanmu, Kyu," balas Donghae dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Donghae itu. Memang benar, setiap hari Kyuhyun akan bersikap manja pada Donghae. Dan Donghae tak pernah bisa untuk tidak memanjakan Kyuhyun. Tinggal hanya berdua di kota besar seperti Seoul, membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Dan sekarang, keluarga mereka akan bertambah satu orang lagi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka berdua senang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang ia dapat dari belaian tangan Donghae di kepalanya. Membuat rasa kantuk perlahan datang menghampirinya.

"Kyu,"panggil Donghae.

"Hmm."

Donghae sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar respon Kyuhyun hanya sebuah gumaman. Mendadak ia merasa dongsaengnya itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Donghae ketika ia tak mendengar sepatah katapun meluncur dari mulut Donghae. Dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya melihat pouty yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Hyung? Kau terlihat menjadi dongsaengku jika melakukan pouty seperti itu."

Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun mendengar ledekan dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya meringis menerima jitakan itu. Ia menunjukkan cengiran polosnya saat Donghae mengirimkan deathglarenya.

"Aish, jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu, Kyu," keluh Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mendengar keluhan Donghae. Donghae memang tak akan pernah bisa berkata apapun jika ia sudah mengeluarkan tatapan polosnya. Hal itu adalah kelemahan Donghae. Dan tak jarang, Kyuhyun menggunakan hal itu untuk menggoda Hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Ah, iya, tadi Hyung mau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali pada topik pembicaraan awal.

"Ah, itu. Kemarin, saat aku menemui dokter Han, beliau mengusulkan agar kita membawa Leeteuk Hyung ke luar kota. Ke tempat yang sejuk. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sebenarnya penawaran yang sangat bagus. Ditambah lagi, mulai minggu depan, sekolahnya memberikan libur. Sungguh sebuah kesempatan berlibur yang sulit untuk ditolak.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, Hyung. Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Hmmm, aku sih belum menentukan tempatnya. Tapi pasti aku akan segera mencari tempatnya. Kau serahkan saja semuanya padaku, ne?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tangan Donghae yang terus mengusap lebut rambutnya. Membuat rasa kantuk menderanya dan membawanya menuju alam mimpi.

**~Promise~**

"Donghae-ah!"

Donghae yang tengah mencatat nama-nama tempat yang mungkin akan ia, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk kunjungi, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie," sapa Donghae.

"Annyeong, Hae-ah. Bagaimana kabar Leeteuk Hyung?"

Eunhyuk memang mengetahui perihal Leeteuk. Donghae selalu menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Termasuk hadirnya Leeteuk dalam kehidupannya dan Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya, Eunhyuk merasa tertarik dengan semua perkembangan dan cerita Donghae tentang Leeteuk.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, Hyukkie. Bahkan, kemarin, tanpa kami mendengar suara tawa Leeteuk Hyung," cerita Donghae semangat.

Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar cerita Donghae. Terlihat binar bahagia juga dari sorot matanya itu.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne. Aku dan Kyu juga sedikit terkejut. Ya, walaupun itu dilakukan Leeteuk Hyung tanpa sadar dan secara spontan langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat aku dan Kyu memandangnya takjub."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan mendengar cerita Donghae selanjutnya. Ia dapat sedikit membayangkan bagaimana situasi saat itu. Pasti mendadak sangat canggung. Tak lama, pandangan Eunhyuk tertuju pada kertas yang Donghae coret-coret. Ia menatap kertas itu lama. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae.

"Ini untuk apa, Hae-ah? Kau ingin berlibur?"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Oh, ini. Ini nama beberapa tempat yang mungkin aku datangi bersama Kyu dan Leeteuk Hyung. Dokter Han menyarankan padaku untuk membawa Leeteuk Hyung ke luar kota, ke tempat yang sejuk untuk mengganti suasana. Mungkin dengan seperti itu, Leeteuk Hyung juga dapat lebih cepat pulih."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia kembali memperhatikan nama-nama tempat yang telah Donghae tulis. Tiba-tiba, wajah Eunhyuk terlihat berseri. Ia menatap serius ke arah Donghae yang hanya mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hae-ah, aku tahu satu tempat yang pasti akan membuat Leeteuk Hyung senang berada di sana."

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk mengajakku ke sana juga, ne?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya tertawa geli melihat tanggapan Donghae.

"Bagaimana? Aku jamin, kau tak akan menyesal."

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, semakin banyak orang, semakin baik, kan?" Donghae menyanggupi dengan senyum terlembang di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia pun menyebutkan sebuah nama tempat. Dan sepertinya dugaan Eunhyuk tadi sama sekali tak berlebihan. Donghae terlihat tersenyum senang mendengar nama tempat yang disebutkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku setuju. Jadi, minggu depan kita akan kesana, ne?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Dan terdengarlah derai tawa dari kedua sahabat itu. Memecah keheningan kelas Donghae yang memang masih sepi.

**~Promise~**

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius memandangi PSP hitam yang ada di tangannya. Kedua tangannya juga bergerak lincah menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di badan PSP tersebut. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan sekelilingnya. Benar-benar larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Karena fokusnya terambil penuh untuk menuntaskan gamenya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Tepat di sofa yang berada di sisi kanannya. Seorang namja yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun larut dalam dunianya walau sudah lebih dari 15 menit namja itu terduduk di tempatnya saat ini.

"Yeay! Aku bisa mengalahkan rekor Kibum Hyung!"

Kyuhyun memekik senang saat layar di PSP nya menunjukkan tulisan LEVEL COMPLETE!

Pekikan Kyuhyun itu membuat namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya terlonjak kaget. Namja itu menarik nafas pelan guna menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak di atas batas normal. Ia juga berusaha mengurangi rasa terkejut dan rasa takut yang menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanannya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat keberadaan Leeteuk, namja tadi, di sampingnya. Belum lagi dilihatnya Leeteuk masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Ah, mianhae, Hyung. Aku pasti membuatmu terkejut. Jeongmal mianhae, Hyung," sesal Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi begitu suara lembut Kyuhyun menyapu pendengarannya. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dan memberikan seulas senyum untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyunnie. Aku memang terkejut. Tapi hanya sedikit. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpaku. Ini adalah kali pertama Leeteuk berbicara sepanjang itu padanya. Belum lagi panggilan yang ia terima dari Leeteuk. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka akan semua ini.

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Rasanya semua kosakata yang ia miliki tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya mampu menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Jeongmal mianhae. Sejak aku tinggal di rumah ini dua bulan lalu, aku selalu mengacuhkan keberadaanmu. Bahkan ketika aku dapat kembali sedikit demi sedikit menerima keberadaan orang lain di dekatku, aku masih saja mengacuhkanmu. Aku... aku tak bisa membalas ketulusanmu. Aku..."

"Cukup, Hyung," potong Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Sangat mengerti. Jadi, Hyung tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Karena Hyung tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku memang sempat iri melihat kedekatan Hyung dan Hae Hyung. Tapi, hari ini, semua itu terganti. Hanya dengan melihat senyum hangat Hyung untukku. Hanya dengan panggilan Hyung untukku. Semua sudah cukup, Hyung," Kyuhyun berucap dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah tampannya.

**~Promise~**

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Sangat mengerti. Jadi, Hyung tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Karena Hyung tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku memang sempat iri melihat kedekatan Hyung dan Hae Hyung. Tapi, hari ini, semua itu terganti. Hanya dengan melihat senyum hangat Hyung untukku. Hanya dengan panggilan Hyung untukku. Semua sudah cukup, Hyung."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa. Meninggalkan sikap manjanya. Juga sikap acuhnya pada keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Donghae merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Leeteuk di kediamannya. Leeteuk membawa banyak dampak positif untuk dirinya juga Kyuhyun. Sejak kedatangan Leeteuk di kediaman Cho Junior itu, banyak hal yang terasa berbeda. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Donghae juga Kyuhyun.

Percaya atau tidak, Donghae sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat kekanakan. Terkadang tingkahnya seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun berfikir dirinya yang lebih cocok menjadi Hyung untuk Donghae.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri adalah tipikal orang yang cuek. Sangat cuek. Kyuhyun tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada lingkungan di sekitarnya. Apalagi jika Kyuhyun sudah larut dalam dunia gamenya. Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mengacuhkan sekitarnya.

Dan semua sikap mereka itu, mendadak tak terlihat sejak kedatangan Leeteuk dua bulan lalu. Membuat mereka berdua bersikap jauh lebih dewasa. Juga lebih peduli dengan keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Donghae Hyung."

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Annyeong Leeteuk Hyung, Kyu," sapa Donghae.

"Annyeong, Hae-ah. Kemarilah," panggil Leeteuk.

Donghae menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang tadi Hyung lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak langsung menghampiriku dan Leeteuk Hyung?"

Donghae hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya malas.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kyu," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali fokus dengan PSPnya. Donghae sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku dan Kyu ingin mengajak Hyung pergi ke luar kota akhir pekan nanti. Hyung mau, kan?"

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Donghae.

"Kemana?"

"Apa Hyung sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Ada sebuah tempat yang aku yakin akan membuat Leeteuk Hyung senang. Kita akan menginap disana 2 malam. Berangkat dari sini hari Jum'at siang dan kembali hari Minggu sore. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan. Menyerahkan semuanya kepada Cho bersaudara itu.

**~Promise~**

Prang!

"Ukh!"

Empat pasang mata lain yang ada di ruangan itu mengarahkan pandangan ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya baru saja memukul kepala seorang namja di hadapannya yang diketahui adalah salah satu dari kawanan perampok yang mendatangi rumahnya.

"Umma," lirih seorang namja muda yang ada di rumah itu.

"Kau!"

Seorang kawanan perampok lainnya berjalan menghampiri sosok Umma tadi dengan emosi yang tertahan. Ia memandang tajam ke arah sang Umma.

"Umma! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh Ummaku!" pekik namja muda tadi.

"Kau diam saja, bocah. Ummamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ia lakukan."

Namja muda itu berontak dari cengkeraman satu kawanan perampok lainnya. Ia ingin membantu Ummanya yang kini telah terpojok. Tanpa sadar namja itu meneteskan air matanya. merasa tak berguna karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantu Ummanya.

"Umma! Andwae!" jerit namja tadi.

Mata namja itu melebar melihat kawanan perampok itu mencekik leher Ummanya. Wajah Ummanya mulai memerah karena tak bisa bernafas.

"Umma! Umma! Jebal, lepaskan Ummaku," isak namja tadi.

Bruk!

Mata namja tadi makin melebar ketika melihat tubuh Ummanya jatuh dengan wajah pucat pasi. Begitu juga dengan namja yang mencengkeram leher Ummanya. Tak jauh dari keduanya, dapat dilihatnya sesosok namja yang sepertinya baru saja memukul jatuh kawanan perampok itu. Walaupun mungkin hal itu terlambat menolong sosok Umma dari namja tadi.

"Appa," bisik namja muda itu parau.

Sosok yang dipanggil Appa itu menoleh ke arah satu-satunya kawanan perampok yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang kini tengah memegang erat tangan putranya. Ia memandang tajam ke arah namja tersebut yang hanya dibalas senyum meremehkan dari kawanan perampok itu.

Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, sang Appa berjalan maju ke arah kawanan perampok itu. Dengan sigap, ia menarik kuat putranya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman perampok itu. Ia membawa putranya menuju ke arah pintu keluar rumahnya.

Tapi sepertinya perampok itu tak membiarkan seorang pun keluar dari rumah itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri ayah dan anak itu. Sang Appa berusaha melindungi putranya.

"Jung Soo, larilah. Selamatkan dirimu," bisik sang Appa.

Jung Soo, namja muda tadi, menggeleng pelan.

Bruk!

"Appa!"

Tanpa diketahui Jung Soo dan Appa nya, perampok itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Appa dari Jung Soo. Appa Jung Soo jatuh tersungkur. Jung Soo berjongkok di hadapan Appa nya.

"Appa," lirih Jung Soo.

"Jung Soo, jebal, pergi dari sini."

"Andwae, Appa."

"Jebal, Jung Soo-ah."

"Sungguh mengharukan," ucap perampok itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Jung Soo menatap Appa nya. Terlihat permohonan dari tatapan Appa nya itu. Sebuah senyum juga terulas di wajah Appa Jung Soo. Sebuah senyum perpisahan untuk putra satu-satunya. Dengan ragu, Jung Soo bangkit dari posisinya. Masih terus menatap wajah sang Appa yang terlihat pucat. Jung Soo juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke jasad Umma nya yang berada jauh dari posisinya. Mencatat untuk terakhir kalinya bagaimana rupa dari sang Umma.

"Mianhae Appa, Umma," ucap Jung Soo lirih.

Jung Soo melangkah mundur, makin mendekati pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan sang Appa, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki berusaha menahan perampok itu untuk mendekati Jung Soo. Saat Jung Soo berhasil mencapai halaman rumahnya, dapat dilihatnya sang Appa yang membentur tembok dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua manik mata Jung Soo. Jung Soo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumahnya. Membawa duka yang mendalam di hatinya.

**~Promise~**

"Hiks…."

Leeteuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya itu. Membiarkan tetes-tetes air matanya membasahi wajah serta lututnya. Membiarkan suara isak tangisnya memenuhi kamar yang telah ia tempati dua bulan lamanya ini.

Mimpi itu kembali hadir dalam tidur Leeteuk. Memang mimpi buruk itu selalu menghantui Leeteuk sejak dua bulan lalu. Walau untuk malam ini, sedikit berbeda. Karena malam ini Leeteuk tidak lagi berterika histeris ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

Leeteuk memang berusaha menekan rasa takutnya akan kejadian yang ia alami sebelum pada akhirnya ia berada di rumah Donghae. Dan sejauh ini, semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Leeteuk sedikit demi sedikit dapat mengurangi rasa takutnya itu.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Donghae. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hyung mimpi buruk lagi?" kini Kyuhyun yang bersuara.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk. Menatap prihatin Leeteuk. Dan sedikit heran, karena kali ini Leeteuk menangis. Tidak seperti biasanya yang pasti akan menjerit histeris.

Leeteuk langsung memeluk Donghae dan Kyuhyun begitu mereka berdua duduk di dekatnya. Leeteuk menumpahkan air matanya di bahu kedua Cho bersaudara itu.

"Umma… hiks … Appa…."

TBC

Balesan review:

KyuLate: ini udah lanjut ya, Chingu ^^ gomawo ^^

Arum Junnie: gomawo, Chingu ^^

Jmhyewon: udah kejawab di chap ini ne, Chingu ^^  
perampoknya itu Cuma perampok biasa, kok,  
ga ada udang dibalik bakwannya xD  
gomawo udah mampir ^^

cassanova indah: ini udah lanjut ya, Chingu, gomawo ^^

cece: udah kejawab disini ne, Chingu, gomawo ^^

vietaKyu: tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya, ne, Chingu ^^ gomawo ^^

Hikari tsuky: kan biar pensaran, Chingu ^^

Maybe di chap depan udah end, tapi ga tau deh,

Paling lama 1-2 chap lagi ^^ gomawo ^^

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu: aigo, mianhae buat Chingu sedih, gomawo udah mampir ^^

Gyu1315: mianhae membuat lama menunggu,  
mianhae juga gambaran kejadian Teuk ga jelas kayak gitu,  
gomawo Chingu ^^

lyELF: aigo, jgn gemes dong, Chingu,  
kan biar penasaran sama chap selanjutnya ^^  
gomawo udah mampir, Chingu ^^

Nggak mau banyak omong lagi. Mianhae buat keterlambatan post nya. Kemarin asyik ngegalau Music Bank *plak Oke, seperti biasa, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 5

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk, member lain mungkin sekedar lewat aja.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary :**"Aku hiks ... merindukan Umma dan Appa."/ "Heechul-ah, gomawo." /"Bandara?"/ "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"/ "Aku — hiks — aku takut kalian — kalian akan —meninggalkanku."**/**"Tinggallah bersama kami, Hyung."

Akhirnya bisa update chap ini juga. Mianhae teramat sangat lama updatenya. Selain karena lagi banyak tugas kuliah, modem juga beberapa hari ini bermasalah. Semoga Chingudeul puas dengan ending dari FF ga mutu ini. Gomawo buat yg udah ngikutin dari pertama. Ga mau banyak omong lagi, happy reading dan ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu ^^

**Promise**

**Chapter 5**

**Ending**

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Donghae. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hyung mimpi buruk lagi?" kini Kyuhyun yang bersuara.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk. Menatap prihatin Leeteuk. Dan sedikit heran, karena kali ini Leeteuk menangis. Tidak seperti biasanya yang pasti akan menjerit histeris.

Leeteuk langsung memeluk Donghae dan Kyuhyun begitu mereka berdua duduk di dekatnya. Leeteuk menumpahkan air matanya di bahu kedua Cho bersaudara itu.

"Umma… hiks … Appa…."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan di balik pundak Leeteuk. Mereka berdua kompak mengusap lembut punggung Leeteuk. Berusaha memberi ketenangan untuk Leeteuk.

"Uljima, Hyung," bisik Donghae lembut.

"Hiks … Umma … Appa … mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memang belum pernah secara langsung menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menimpanya. Hanya saja, melihat Leeteuk yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun seperti ikut merasakan beban yang ditanggung Leeteuk.

"Aku … aku … aku tak bisa hiks … menolong Umma dan Appa. Hiks … aku sama sekali … tidak berguna. Aku … aku …."

"Tak perlu dilanjutkan, Hyung. Ku mohon. Hyung tak perlu meneruskan ucapan Hyung jika itu hanya membuat Hyung semakin terluka. Jika itu hanya membuat Hyung merasa bersalah seperti saat ini. Jebal, Hyung."

"Kyu benar, Hyung. Kami berdua tak ingin melihat Hyung seperti ini."

Leeteuk masih saja terisak. Ia sama sekali tak mampu menghentikan tangisnya itu. Rasa bersalah juga rasa rindu bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

"Aku hiks ... merindukan Umma dan Appa."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali berpandangan dari balik pundak Leeteuk. Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk kecil, seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Donghae.

"Aku akan menghubungi Heechul Hyung untuk menemani kita menemui Umma dan Appa, Hyung, otte?"

Leeteuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap penuh harap ke arah Donghae. Donghae membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Ne, Hyung. Jadi, biarkan aku menghubungi Heechul Hyung, ne?"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan Donghae bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Membiarkan ia dan Kyuhyun berada dalam ruangan yang kini telah didominasi warna putih itu.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Leeteuk. Bergerak perlahan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin terkembang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. Membuat rasa nyaman dan hangat melingkupi hati mereka berdua.

~Promise~

Leeteuk terlihat memandang sendu ke arah gundukan tanah yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya kembali memanas. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan liquid bening itu berlomba turun dari kedua manik matanya. Mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhirnya meneteskan air mata saat mengingat Umma dan Appa nya.

Leeteuk bersimpuh di antara makam kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia mengusap lembut nisan kedua orang tuanya satu persatu. Membersihkan guguran daun yang ada di sekitar makam itu. Kembali memejamkan mata untuk mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma, Appa, mianhae, Jung Soo gagal menjadi anak yang baik untuk Umma dan Appa. Jung Soo tidak bisa melindungi Umma dan Appa. Selama ini Umma dan Appa yang selalu melindungi Jung Soo. Bahkan, hingga Umma dan Appa harus pergi, pun, itu karena Umma dan Appa yang ingin melindungi Jung Soo."

Leeteuk berhenti sejenak. Berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Umma, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo. Selama ini, Umma selalu menjaga Jung Soo. Umma tak pernah mengeluh dengan sikap Jung Soo. Dengan segala masalah yang pernah Jung Soo buat. Mianhae karena selama ini terlalu sering membuat Umma khawatir. Membuat Umma bersedih. Jeongmal mianhae. Jung Soo janji, Jung Soo akan menjadi sosok yang Umma harapkan. Menjadi sosok yang bisa Umma banggakan. Sekarang, Umma tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jung Soo lagi. Jung Soo akan menjaga diri sendiri. Jung Soo akan membuat Umma bangga menjadi Umma Jung Soo. Tenanglah disana, Umma. Saranghaeyo, Umma."

Tanpa Leeteuk sadari, tetes-tetes air mata kini telah membasahi wajahnya. Tapi Leeteuk sama sekali menghiraukan hal itu. Ia sedang tak ingin memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke makam Appa nya.

"Annyeong, Appa. Mianhae, Jung Soo baru bisa datang setelah dua bulan berlalu. Bahkan Jung Soo sama sekali tak hadir saat pemakaman Umma dan Appa. Appa pasti kecewa pada Jung Soo, kan? Jung Soo memang bukan anak yang bisa membanggakan Umma dan Appa. Jung Soo selalu membuat Umma dan Appa kecewa. Tapi Appa tak perlu khawatir. Mulai sekarang, Jung Soo akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Jung Soo akan menjadi orang yang lebih berguna lagi untuk orang-orang yang Jung Soo sayangi. Seperti Appa yang selalu berusaha melindungi orang yang Appa sayangi."

"Gomawo Appa sudah mau menjadi Appa Jung Soo. Gomawo untuk semua kasih sayang yang Appa berikan untuk Jung Soo. Untuk semua rasa aman yang Appa berikan untuk Jung Soo. Untuk apa yang selama ini Appa berikan untuk Jung Soo. Jeongmal gomawo Appa. Mianhae karena Jung Soo belum sempat membalas semua yang Appa berikan untuk Jung Soo."

Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya itu. Ia mengulaskan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Ah, ya,mianhae Appa, Umma, mungkin Jung Soo tidak bisa tinggal di rumah kita untuk sementara waktu. Jung Soo akan menyewa sebuah apartement kecil di dekat kampus Jung Soo. Terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah itu. Dan Jung Soo tak akan sanggup mengingatnya. Terutama ketika Umma dan Appa pergi di depan mata Jung Soo. Tapi Jung Soo akan tetap merawat rumah itu. Jadi, Appa dan Umma tenang saja, ne? Jung Soo juga janji akan segera menempati rumah itu kembali, setelah Jung Soo yakin, Jung Soo siap."

"Jung Soo harus pergi sekarang, Umma, Appa. Mianhae, tak bisa menemani Umma dan Appa lebih lama. Jung Soo akan sering mengunjungi Umma dan Appa disini. Sesering yang Jung Soo bisa. Annyeong, Umma, Appa. Jung Soo mencintai Umma dan Appa."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Memanjatkan do'a sebelum meninggalkan makam kedua orang tuanya itu. Sebuah senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang baru beberapa hari ini kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**~Promise~**

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Heechul memandangi apa yang Leeteuk lakukan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hati mereka terenyuh mendengar semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Bahkan kedua mata Donghae dan juga Heechul kini telah berkaca-kaca. Terutama Heechul. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Leeteuk saat ini.

"Sudah, Hyung?"

Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Ia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan begitu Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Heechul-ah, gomawo," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

"Eh?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Heechul.

"Kau sudah membantuku merawat Umma dan Appa selama dua bulan ini. Kau sudah menggantikan kewajibanku selama aku masih belum sanggup lepas dari bayang-bayang kejadian malam itu. Kau juga telah berusaha agar aku dapat sedikitnya melupakan kenangan buruk itu. gomawo, jeongmal gomawo."

Leeteuk mengucapkan semua itu dengan senyum malaikatnya. Senyum yang sudah dua bulan ini tak pernah lagi Heechul lihat. Senyum yang begitu Heechul rindukan. Senyum yang menandakan Leeteuk telah kembali. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat senyum di wajah Heechul ikut terkembang.

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyung. Aku senang bisa sedikit membantumu. Karena memang hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan untukmu."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak setuju dengan yang diucapkan Heechul.

"Aniyo. Kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku, Heechul-ah. Walau aku lebih terlihat sering mengacuhkan keberadaanmu, kau tetap bersabar. Mianhae atas sikapku itu."

Heechul lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, Hyung, aku senang melakukan itu semua. Justru aku harusnya berterima kasih pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah banyak membantu Hyung. Tanpa mereka berdua, mungkin aku juga tak dapat melakukan apapun. Gomawo,Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih mendadak dari Heechul hanya menunjukkan senyum mereka. Sedikit tersipu dengan apa yang Heechul ucapkan. Belum lagi Leeteuk yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"Sepertinya Heechul benar. Kalian berdua amat sangat banyak membantuku. Dari memberikanku tempat untuk tinggal. Memberi keamanan untukku. Memberi rasa nyaman. Dan juga memberikanku dua dongsaeng yang hebat seperti kalian. Gomawo, Donghae-ah, Kyuhyunnie. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan jika saja malam itu aku tak bertemu denganmu, Donghae-ah. Mungkin jalan hidupku tak akan seperti saat ini. Bisa jadi, aku akan mengalami depresi hebat. Atau mungkin aku malah sudah tidak ―"

"Cukup, Hyung. Tak perlu kau teruskan lagi. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Dan aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengar hal itu. Bagiku dan Donghae Hyung, apa yang terjadi saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kyuhyun benar, Hyung. Lupakan kenangan pahit yang terjadi kemarin. Cukup kenangan indah saja yang Hyung ingat. Saat ini, Hyung hanya perlu menjalani masa depan Hyung. Bersama kami tentunya."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ia sungguh bersyukur dapat mengenal dua namja itu di tengah keterpurukannya. Memberi warna baru bagi kehidupannya. Sepertinya dirinya sudah terikat dengan dua namja dengan nama keluarga Cho itu.

**~Promise~**

"Sudah siap, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk. Mereka tengah menunggu Leeteuk mempersiapkan barang bawaannya. Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan, di akhir pekan ini, mereka akan pergi berlibur. Untuk tujuan mereka, sampai saat ini, Donghae sama sekali belum memberitahu Kyuhyun ataupun Leeteuk. Setiap kali Kyuhyun ataupun Leeteuk menanyakan perihal tersebut, Donghae selalu menjawab jika hal itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk Leeteuk. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi protes, Donghae hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnya, membuat Kyuhyun pun tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ne, aku sudah siap," jawab Leeteuk semangat.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Leeteuk yang begitu bersemangat. Tak dipungkiri, hal itu juga yang membuat mereka berdua bersemangat. Kehadiran Leeteuk dan juga semangat Leeteuk. Selama ini, mereka sangat jarang pergi berlibur berdua. Donghae lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama teman sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbagai macam game portable miliknya.

"Annyeong leeteuk Hyung," sapa Eunhyuk saat melihat Leeteuk turun dari lantai dua bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Annyeong, Eunhyukkie."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu kan, Eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae dan mengangguk. Ia menepuk ransel yang ada di sebelahnya. Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau jelaskan kemana tujuan kita sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan sejenak. Sebuah senyum jahil tercetak di wajah mereka. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit bergidik melihatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Rahasia. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Leeteuk Hyung. Dan yang namanya kejutan, tak mungkin diberitahu sejak awal, kan? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Heechul Hyung juga, tapi ia sedang banyak tugas yang sama sekali tak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi, hanya kita saja yang bisa pergi ke sana."

"Asal kau tak membawa kami ke tempat yang aneh saja, Hyung," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung melemparkan deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap malah hanya bersikap acuh. Sama sekali tak menanggapi glare yang dilayangkan Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk pun hanya terkikik kecil melihat Donghae yang dibuat kesal.

"Hentikan perdebatan tak penting kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Kita bisa terlambat jika menunggu kalian menyelesaikan perdebatan tak penting kalian itu," ucap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju mobil keluarga Cho yang sengaja diminta Donghae untuk mengantar mereka menuju tempat pertama.

**~Promise~**

"Bandara?"

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana mereka tak bertanya-tanya. Setelah melalui perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua jam, kini mereka tengah berdiri di pintu masuk bandara.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Dan bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah mengeluarkan penutup mata dan sebuah I-Pod berwarna biru. Ia berjalan ke belakang Leeteuk. Memakaikan earphone pada kedua telinga Leeteuk dan juga penutup mata tersebut. Yang jelas saja membuat Leeteuk terkaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Leeteuk.

Bukan hanya Leeteuk yang terkejut dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tapi Kyuhyun juga terlihat sama terkejutnya. Ia memandang Donghae, menuntut penjelasan. Tapi Donghae hanya menunjukkan senyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia dapat melihat tetes air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi Leeteuk. Kontan saja hal itu sedikit membuatnya panik. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang langsung dibalas genggaman yang sangat erat.

"Hyung tenang saja, nde? Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Donghae lembut.

"Tapi — hiks —"

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Leeteuk. Meyakinkan Leeteuk jika semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Aku — hiks — aku takut kalian — kalian akan —meninggalkanku."

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang lain. Membawa Leeteuk menuju deretan bangku yang ada. Mendudukkan dirinya juga Leeteuk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

"Hyung tak perlu takut. Aku, Kyu juga Hyukkie akan selalu ada di samping Hyung. Kami tak akan meninggalkan Hyung sendirian disini," Donghae meyakinkan.

"Donghae benar, Hyung. Aku janji, kalau ikan ini berani meninggalkanmu, aku akan membuang semua ikan miliknya," celetuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung melemparkan deathglarenya pada Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah terkikik geli disisi kanan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri masih sesekali terisak.

"Hyung, uljima, ne? Aku janji, aku yang tak akan meninggalkan Leeteuk Hyung kalo Donghae Hyung nekat meninggalkan Hyung disini?"

"Jeong — jeongmal?"

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Hyung. Aku nyalakan I-Pod nya, ne? Aku tak ingin Leeteuk Hyung mendengar tujuan penerbangan kita hari ini."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Donghae. Donghae pun langsung memutar playlist yang ada di I-Pod biru miliknya itu. Membiarkan Leeteuk larut dengan lagu-lagu yang ada di I-Pod tersebut.

**~Promise~**

Senyum sejak tadi terus saja terkembang di wajah tampan Leeteuk. Sejak dirinya beserta yang lain menginjakkan kakinya di vila yang memang sengaja Donghae sewa untuk liburan mereka kali ini. Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum miliknya. Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar. Sepertinya pilihan Donghae tidak salah.

Saat ini Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk terlihat tengah asyik bermain air di bibir pantai, tak jauh dari vila yang disewa Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya memandangi mereka dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Sesekali mereka berdua terlihat tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Donghae-ah, Kyuhyunnie, kemarilah," panggil Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyuman mereka untuk Leeteuk. Sepertinya mereka masih enggan bergabung dan bermain air bersama dengan duo pecinta buah strawberry itu. Mereka masih senang duduk di pasir pantai. Belum ingin berbasah-basahan.

"Hyung, gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan terima kasih yang terlontar.

"Gomawo? Untuk apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyung sudah membawa Leeteuk Hyung ke rumah kita malam itu. Aku jadi memiliki Hyung lagi selain Donghae Hyung juga Hyukkie Hyung. Dan juga, gomawo, karena dengan Hyung membawa Leeteuk Hyung, secara tak langsung, Hyung sudah mengajari aku untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Hyung membuatku belajar untuk lebih memperhatikan sekelilingku. Hyung membuatku belajar untuk memperhatikan orang yang kita sayangi."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Donghae menunjukkan senyum lembutnya pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun juga mengulas sebuah senyuman sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hyung juga tahu kan bagaimana diriku sebelum mengenal Leeteuk Hyung. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri. Bahkan terkadang aku mengacuhkanmu. Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun diiringi sebuah senyum tulus.

Donghae membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Kyu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku juga merasa senang jika kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih dewasa setelah mengenal Leeteuk Hyung. Tetaplah seperti ini. Walau aku juga tak ingin kau tidak bermanja-manjaan padaku. Tapi setidaknya, sedikit kurangi hal itu, ne?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Donghae. Tanpa mereka sadari, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"_Gomawo, kalian sudah berada di sampingku saat aku tengah terpuruk. Padahal kalian belum mengenalku sebelumnya. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo,"_ bisik hati kecil Leeteuk.

**~Promise~**

Malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tengah duduk di beranda vila yang mereka sewa. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Leeteuk sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi langsung ditolak oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka malah memaksa Leeteuk untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin bisa diharapkan membantu pekerjaan mereka berdua saat ini.

"Apa Hyung merasa senang?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang, Kyunnie. Tepatnya aku merasa sangat senang. Tempat ini sangat indah. Semilir anginnya terasa menenangkan. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan semilir angin seperti ini."

Leeteuk terlihat memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. memberi ketenangan pada dirinya. Ketenangan yang sejak dua bulan ini menghilang dari dirinya. Ya, walaupun dirinya sudah kembali dapat bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang terdekat di sekelilingnya, tapi dalam hatinya masih belum mendapatkan ketenangan seutuhnya.

"Syukurlah kalau Hyung merasa senang. Aku juga senang mendengarnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat pemilik rambut itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sangat terlihat imut dan menggemaskan untuk Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Hyung, jangan menertawakanku," rajuk Kyuhyun.

Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Leeteuk justru makin tergelak. Hal ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun merajuk padanya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Mengingat dirinya yang saat itu ,masih belum dapat menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri.

Donghae yang berniat memanggil Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun malah mengurungkan niatnya mendengar Leeteuk yang tengah tertawa. Rasanya tak rela jika ia menghentikan tawa yang amat sangat jarang diperlihatkan Leeteuk sejak mereka saling mengenal. Sejauh ini, Leeteuk lebih sering terlihat menunjukkan senyumnya. Walau senyum itu mampu memberi ketenangan yang teramat untuk dirinya.

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau malah berdiri disini?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kau tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu, kan, Kyu bukanlah orang yang mudah bersikap manja pada orang yang belum terlalu ia kenal dekat. Padamu saja, ia masih tidak bisa bersikap manja. Tapi kau lihat sekarang disana. Kyu terlihat merajuk seperti itu pada Leeteuk Hyung."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Sebagai sahabat Donghae, Eunhyuk memang sedikit banyak mengetahui peringai dari kedua Cho bersaudara itu. Dan melihat Kyuhyun merajuk pada orang yang baru ia kenal selama dua bulan adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Donghae-ah. Kyu bisa sakit kalau sampai telat makan. Bukankah Leeteuk Hyung juga masih harus meminum obatnya," ingat Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan memanggil mereka. Kau tunggu saja di dalam."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam vila. Membiarkan Donghae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

**~Promise~**

"Hyung, besok aku akan mengajak Hyung ke kebun teh yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hyung mau kan?"

"Tentu saja, Donghae-ah," sahut Leeteuk.

Saat ini, mereka semua tengah terduduk di ruang santai vila tersebut. Eunhyuk terlihat tengah serius melihat video dari boyband favoritnya. Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam dalam dunia gamenya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menghiraukan Leeteuk maupun Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orang itu.

"Apa Hyung senang berada di sini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Pertanyaanmu sama seperti Kyunnie, Donghae-ah. Tentu saja aku senang. Tempat ini begitu indah."

"Syukurlah. Sebenarnya datang ke Pulau Jeju itu bukan rencana awalku," cerita Donghae.

"Eh? Lalu?"

Donghae mengusap tengkuknya. Merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengajak Hyung bermalam di dekat sebuah taman buah yang tak terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Menurut Hyukkie, di taman buah itu begitu banyak buah strawberry. Hanya saja, saat aku mencari penginapan di dekat sana untuk hari ini dan besok, sama sekali tak ada tempat kosong. Sedangkan aku dan Kyuhyun hanya memiliki dua hari ini untuk dapat mengajak Hyung pergi berlibur."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Donghae. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka namja di hadapannya ini bersedia melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajahnya. Menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah. Kau dan Kyuhyun begitu banyak membantuku. Bahkan kau sampai melakukan semua ini hanya untukku. Bagaimana aku membalas kebaikan kalian berdua?"

"Tinggallah bersama kami, Hyung."

Donghae dan Leeteuk serempak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajah polos Donghae. Merasa sangat setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kyuhyun. Hyung tinggal bersama kami saja. Tempo hari di makam kedua orang tua Hyung kan bilang, kalau Hyung akan menyewa sebuah apartement. Dari pada uang yang Hyung miliki digunakan untuk menyewa apartement, lebih baik Hyung gunakan untuk yang lain. Bagaimana, Hyung?"

Donghae terlihat begitu antusias. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Hyungnya itu. Ia saja masih bersikap biasa saja saat menawarkan hal itu pada Leeteuk. Kenapa malah Donghae yang terlihat amat bersemangat. Eunhyuk sendiri terkikik pelan melihat kehebohan sahabat dekatnya itu. Ternyata sejak tadi, diam-diam ia memperhatikan percakapan sahabatnya itu.

Leeteuk menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ia tak ingin lagi merepotkan kedua Cho bersaudara itu. Sudah cukup selama dua bulan ini ia memberi beban tambahan untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin waktu dua bulan itu bertambah menjadi tahun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun dapat menangkap keraguan dari wajah Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum kecil. Menggenggam tangan Leeteuk lembut.

"Hyung, sejak Hyung tinggal di rumah kami, Hyung memberi warna baru dalam hidupku. Hyung berhasil membuatku menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang acuh menjadi peduli sekelilingnya. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih, Hyung. Hyung bagaikan seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Hyung memberi kehangatan di rumah kami. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu pergi, Hyung."

Leeteuk termangu mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyu benar, Hyung. Hyung sudah memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan kamu berdua. Hyung sudah memberi banyak pelajaran untuk kami berdua. Sejak pertama kali Leeteuk Hyung menginjakkan kaki di rumah kami, sejak saat itu pula, aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Aku menganggapmu sebagai Hyungku sendiri. Mengingat aku tak memiliki seorang Hyung ataupun Noona, kehadiranmu membuatku dapat merasakan hal itu, Hyung," Donghae ikut menambahkan."

Leeteuk masih terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Eunhyuk yang melihat pembicaraan kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih serius, segera beringsut meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Memberi waktu untuk Cho bersaudara itu berbicara dengan Leeteuk.

"Aku —"

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat ingin langsung menerima ajakan dari Cho bersaudara itu. Karena seperti yang dirasakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, ia juga mulai menyayangi dua namja di hadapannya ini. Sudah menganggap mereka berdua seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Hanya saja, seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka berdua.

"Aku — aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua. Selama dua bulan ini aku sudah amat sangat membuat kalian berdua repot. Dan aku tak ingin menambah waktu itu lagi. Aku —"

"Apa kami pernah mengatakan kalau kehadiranmu membuat kami repot, Hyung?" potong Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terdiam.

"Kami tak pernah merasa Hyung merepotkan kami. Hyung adalah anugerah yang Tuhan kirim untuk kami. Dan kami berdua sangat mensyukuri hal itu."

Leeteuk menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Mereka berdua menunjukkan senyum terbaik mereka. Mencoba meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"Orang tua kalian?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Secara tidak langsung, Leeteuk mengatakan jika dirinya bersedia menerima tawaran Cho bersaudara itu.

"Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini pada orang tua kami, Hyung. Dan mereka tidak keberatan. Justru mereka merasa senang, karena akan ada yang membantu mereka mengawasi kami, menjaga kami."

Leeteuk masih menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Hyung tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Donghae Hyung? Baiklah, aku akan buktikan. Hyung bisa bicara sendiri dengan Umma."

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya. Mendial nomor Ummanya. Bahkan sebelum Leeteuk sempat memprotes.

"Yeoboseo, Umma"

"_Yeoboseo, Chagi. Bagaimana liburanmu?"_

"Menyenangkan Umma. Gomawo,."

Terdengar sebuah tawa pelan dari seberang telpon.

"_Tak perlu berterima kasih, Chagi. Umma senang jika kau dan Hyungmu merasa senang dengan liburan kalian. Mianhae Umma dan Appa belum bisa mengunjungi kalian berdua."_

"Gwaenchana, Umma. Ah, Umma, boleh Kyu bertanya?"

"_Tentu, Chagi. Wae?"_

"Apa Umma mengizinkan jika Leeteuk Hyung menemaniku dan Donghae Hyung di rumah?"

Jeda sejenak. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Membuat Leeteuk menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun memang meloudspeaker pembicaraannya dan sang Umma. Membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Bukankah Umma sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Hyungmu? Apa Hyungmu belum memberitahumu jawaban Umma?"_

"Sudah, Umma. Hanya saja, Kyu ingin memastikan lagi."

"_Tentu Chagi. Umma sangat setuju. Apa ada alasan Umma tak menyetetujui permintaan kedua putra Umma?"_

"Jeongmal Umma?"

"_Ne, Chagi. Umma juga sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi kalian dan bertemu dengan namja bernama Leeteuk itu."_

"Ah, gomawo Umma. Saranghae."

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari seberang sana.

"_Ne, Chagi. Ah, Umma harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Appa mu. Umma tutup dulu, ne? umma titip salam untuk Hyungmu juga Eunhyukie dan Leeteuk."_

"Ne Umma. Kami juga titip salam untuk Appa."

Klik!

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Apa boleh?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan kompak.

"Tentu saja."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Mereka bertiga tertawa pelan. Memenuhi malam itu dengan kebahagiaan yang meliputi mereka.

**~END~**

Akhirnya FF ini end juga. Setelah hampir seminggu terbengkalai karena banyak tugas kuliah. Plus mentok di scene liburan TeukHaeKyuHyuk. Dan ujung-ujungnya Cuma dibuat segitu aja soal liburannya. Malah ga ada cerita liburannya sama sekali *pundung* udah lama update, ternyata hasilnya tidak memuaskan, mianhae ne Chingu *bow*

Balesan Review:

KyuLate 3/24/13 . chapter 5

Gomawo, Chngu ^^

Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae kalo lama bgt *bow

niza 3/19/13 . chapter 5

haha, gomawo Chingu ^^

ne, kalo ga sibuk dgn berbagai tugas kuliah, pasti sering update kok ^^

kim jae in elf1004 3/14/13 . chapter 5

gomawo, Chingu ^^  
buat GS, sejujurnya saya agak bingung membayangkan mereka sbg yeoja,  
tapi ada rencana buat FF Family GS, walau ga tau kpn dibuatnya ^^  
ini udah lanjut, ya ^^  
mianhae lama banget lanjutnya *bow

Jmhyewon 3/13/13 . chapter 5

Mianhae untuk chap ini updatenya lama. Chingu,  
makasih juga udah sabar menunggu chap ini update,  
ditunggu reviewnya ^^

ichaElfs 3/14/13 . chapter 5

ini udah dilanjut, Chingu ^^

mianhae lama bow

Arum Junnie 3/12/13 . chapter 5

Lanjut chingu...updetnya jangan lama...

Mianhae chap ini updatenya lama *bow

Gomawo, Chingu ^^

casanova indah 3/12/13 . chapter 5

gomawo, Chingu ^^

KyuChul 3/12/13 . chapter 5

Ini udah lanjut, ya ^^  
mianhae lama bgt updatenya ^^

Hikari tsuky 3/12/13 . chapter 5

Mianhae ne, Chingu, maunya sih kemarin update kilat, tapi ternyata ga bisa..  
gomawo Chingu ^^

cece 3/12/13 . chapter 5

Gomawo, Chingu ^^

vietaKyu 3/12/13 . chapter 5

emang yg ini sedih ya, Chingu *mukapolos*  
saya ga jago bikin humor, Chingu,  
selain itu udah END juga,  
maybe di FF saya yg lain *kyk ada yg baca aja*

gomawo, Chingu ^^

lyELF 3/13/13 . chapter 5

saya juga suka moment TeuKyu,  
ne, ini udah END,  
mianhae kalau mengecewakan..  
gomawo udah mau mamppir, Chingu ^^

NadynaDyna 3/12/13 . chapter 5

Ini udah lanjut, ya,  
mianhae ga bsa update cepet kemarin *bow

gyu1315 3/12/13 . chapter 5

liburannya dgn sgt terpaksa hanya seperti itu, Chingu *pundung*  
sbnernya sih konfliknya Cuma gimana KyuHae berusaha buat Teuk ga trauma lagi,  
ga mau yg terlalu berat ^^

**Special thanks to:**

**TM****, ****Guest****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****ratnasparkyu****, ****casanova indah****, ****cece****, ****lyELF****, ****Hikaru tsuky****, ****DesvianaDewi12****, ****gyu1315****, ****tiaraputri16****, ****terunobozu****, ****Gyurievil****, ****arumfishy****, ****Okta1004****, ****kyuqie****, ****tweenies****, ****cj****, ****Kim Soo Jin****, ****apel****, ****vietaKyu****, ****geelovekorea****, ****ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu****, ****Jmhyewon****, ****KyuLate****, ****niza****, ****kim jae in elf1004****, ****ichaElfs****, ****KyuChul****, ****NadynaDyna**


End file.
